EX
by monggu kai
Summary: Kai merasa masalahnya benar-benar bertambah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol kembali ke hidupnya. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang punya jiwa posesif dan obsesif?. Chap 3 IS OUT ! KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI...
1. Chapter 1

**EX**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

**Special fic untuk Miss X**

WARNING :

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Wendy, ini pacar ku Kim Jongin. Tapi kalian bisa juga memanggilnya KAI"

Kedua mata Kris tak lepas dari sosok pria di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin pria yang tiga minggu terus dicarinya ini secara tak di sengaja malah bertemu dengannya disini?

"Oh, ini pacar ku Seulgi. Nama nya Kris Wu"

Kai hanya menatap pria di depannya ini sekilas. Pacarnya yang sekarang memeluk lengannya lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Kim Jongin" ucap Kris tegas dengan suara manly nya.

"Ya, aku pun begitu" ucap Kai singkat.

"Dua jam-an lagi kita bertemu di sini lagi ya sayang. Aku dan gadis ini akan menjumpai teman-teman kami dulu. Jangan pulang, tunggu aku sampai selesai. Aku sudah memesankan privat sauna juga untuk mu. Baik-baik disini ya? aku ada di bagian privat sauna wanita. Jangan melirik gadis lain"

Kai hanya diam mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya ini cukup rewel dan pencemburu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? tanya Wendy dengan wajah kesal.

"Cih, sibuk sekali dia. Aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan rindukan aku"

Setelah kalimat itu Seulgi meraup bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya untuk diajak berciuman. Kai dengan santai menyambut ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Tapi tak hanya itu, ia dengan sengaja mempertontonkan kelihaiannya berciuman dan merangsang wanita. Tangannya meremas kuat bokong pacarnya di jalan umum memasuki ruang sauna. Mata-mata pengunjung tak lepas dari keintiman dua orang itu disana.

"Bisakah kau tak memperlambat waktu kita Kang Seulgi?" ucap Wendy

Kai melepas ciuman panas mereka sambil melirik gadis yang sekarang berkacak pinggang di samping mereka dan seorang pria yang menatap tajam dirinya. Dengan cara yang sensual, Kai menjilat permukaan bibir kekasihnya yang basah karena liur mereka.

"_I love you"_ Ucap Seulgi manja.

"Cepat pergi, nanti teman mu marah"

Seulgi melirik Wendy yang memerah wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat gadis ini iri dan marah memang tujuannya.

"Dah sayang…."

Kai membalas sekali lambaian gadisnya yang telah pergi.

Lucu juga melihat wajah gadis cute yang bernama Wendy itu marah. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan dengan santai berjalan pergi menuju ruang sauna yang dipesankan oleh kekasihnya meninggalkan seorang Kris Wu yang terbakar amarah.

Ternyata bukan hanya Son Wendy saja yang marah akibat ciuman mereka, karena faktanya Kris Wu tak hanya marah, tapi juga murka dengan adegan menjijikkan yang dipertontonkan Kai yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Apa pria itu sengaja memanasinya dengan pamer kemesraan murahan?

_KRISKAI_

Kris kecewa melihat Kai yang menampilkan raut biasa saja saat pertemuan pertama mereka kali ini. Tidak ada pelukan, kecupan apalagi ciuman. Atau parahnya ia memang pantas mendapat sebuah makian, cacian dan pukulan. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Kai seolah tak mengenalnya. Itu lebih buruk dari apapun pikir Kris.

Jadi saat Kai yang makin kelihatan matang dan seksi dari dua tahun lalu ini santai memejamkan mata dengan baju sauna nya, apa ia bisa mengendalikan diri dari gejolak rasa ingin mendekati dan menyentuh tubuh menggoda ini agar Kai tahu dirinya begitu gembira? Kris sulit menahan godaan soal yang satu ini.

Ia sanggup menahan godaan dari wanita manapun, tapi tidak dengan pria bernama asli Kim Jongin ini. Kim Jongin adalah sebuah racun sekaligus penawar untuknya. Bagi Kris ia selalu special dengan segala keangkuhan nya.

Ia mendekati Kai yang diam dan mungkin tertidur. Kris belum lupa bahwa pria ini mudah tidur dimana saja. Bahkan ruangan sauna yang mulai panas ini tak akan menghalangi Kai untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Melihat butiran keringat di dahi dan di leher milik Kai membuatnya makin menginginkan menyentuh tubuh menggoda di sampingnya ini.

Kris mencium pelan kulit rahang keras milik Kai yang mulai lembab, bibirnya secara teratur begerak dari mata, hidung dan berakhir mendapatkan belahan bibir menggoda Kai untuk ia sesap. Tapi baru menyentuh permukaan bibir yang rasanya manis itu, Kai mendorong dada bidangnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau tak punya etika sopan santun tuan Kris Wu?"

Kris tersenyum miring, Kai yang berlagak acuh ini akhirnya memberinya tatapan intens.

"Ku pikir kau tidur, makanya aku berani kurang ajar pada mu" ucap Kris sambil tertawa.

Kai mengatur temperatur ruang sauna ini agar lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Dan Kris yang berpikir Kai akan pergi dari sana segera memerangkap tubuh tinggi pria itu di rengkuhannya.

"Aku rindu pada mu. Aku mencari mu saat pertama kali aku pulang dari Kanada. Tapi aku tak menemukan mu di tempat yang dulu"

"Perhatian sekali"

Kai dengan tenang melepas pelukan Kris dan duduk di pojok ruangan berukuran 3x4 meter itu sambil menatap Kris remeh seolah-olah yang diucapkan Kris adalah bualan.

Kris mencoba mendekati Kai dan membuat suasana tak tegang. Kai adalah seseorang yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Ia masih buta tentang perasaan Kai padanya sekarang. Yang ia tahu pasti Kai membencinya, tapi siapa tahu rasa cinta yang pernah ada dalam hati Kai masih ada untuknya.

Kris melihat dimana mereka berada untuk menunggu dua gadis manja di luar itu. Sauna yang panas. Sosok Kai yang seksi, ruangan yang panas, dan berbagi peluh bersama-sama mungkin perpaduan yang sempurna untuk mereka bercinta. Tiap kali berinteraksi dengan Kai entah kenapa selalu sukses membangkitkan napsu seksualnya yang cukup besar. Ia berpikir bercinta di tempat sauna itu sangat sensual dan menarik. Ini adalah tempat yang ideal untuk menggabungkan kesenangan duniawi dan kesehatan tubuh.

Kris kembali membelai wajah Kai yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan pandangi aku seolah-olah aku monster. Bagaimana kalau kita berolahraga sebentar disini Kai. Rasanya membosankan menunggu dua gadis rewel itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku yakin kau tak suka berdiam diri juga diruang panas ini"

"Aku tak berminat"

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu. Aku tak pernah gagal membuat mu KO dalam sekali ronde"

"Menjauh dari ku. Jijik sekali berdekatan dengan bajingan seperti mu"

"Terima kasih, aku tersanjung"

Kris dengan tak sabaran mencengkram bahu Kai dan menindihnya dengan tiba-tiba. Kai yang tak siap akhirnya terbaring di lantai sauna yang terasa hangat. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi Kris menduduki perutnya sambil berusaha membuka baju milknya dengan paksa.

"Kau kelihatan lezat di bawah ku seperti ini"

Kai tak bisa melawan dan tak akan mau melawan pria yang sedang berusaha keras menelanjanginya ini. Karena bagaimana pun kerasnya ia memberontak, ia tak pernah sekalipun menang melawan bajingan licik ini. Mungkin ia harus "mengalah" dulu sekarang agar mudah membuat lawan lemah. Sudah lama sekali ia menantikan kesempatan membuat Kris tunduk padanya. Mungkin ia bisa memulainya dengan kekalahan kecil ini terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula ia juga ingin sedikit "berolahraga" dengan pria licik ini. Ingin tahu saja, sudah sejauh mana skill pria ini menaklukkan partner sex nya.

Kris yang merasa Kai terjebak oleh kungkungannya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Pria sombong dibawahnya ini selalu seperti kucing yang menggemaskan jika ia gagahi begini. Kulit telanjang yang licin dan hampir penuh keringat itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dada bidang milik Kai berkilat oleh keringat yang dihasilkan oleh kulit tan nya.

"Menarik sekali kali ini kau tak melawan seperti dulu. Apa kau juga rindu dengan milik ku?"

Ia tarik celana dalam bewarna hitam milik Kai dengan satu tangannya. Tubuh Kai kini polos seutuhnya sama seperti tubuhnya.

"Kau makin mengagumkan" ucap Kris berbisik dan langsung meremas kuat penis milik Kai itu.

Ia mengulum daun telinga milik Kai di sebelah kanan. Ia acuh saja saat Kai tak bereaksi apapun dengan sentuhannya. Ia tahu Kai membencinya, tapi sekarang ia ingin merubah keadaan itu. Kai harus mau kembali menjadi miliknya. Hari ini mungkin Tuhan sayang padanya. Tanpa dicari, pria ini muncul sendiri. Setelah hari ini, Kris berjanji tak akan melepas pria nakal ini lagi.

Kris merasakan jemari lentik mencengkram bahu kokohnya. Rintihan kecil yang tak jelas terurai dari bibir merah terbuka milik pria seksi di bawahnya. Deru napasnya yang naik turun membuat ia sadar ia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti pria yang sedang ia "manjakan" ini.

Gerakan demi gerakan erotis terus mereka lakukan dengan irama teratur. Geraman dan raungan perih dirasakan di pihak yang di tindih. Sakit sekali, tapi tak masalah karena dapat menghantarkan kenikmatan syahwat bagi keduanya.

Banyaknya peluh di tubuh mereka bukan hal yang menghalangi untuk menuju kenikmatan duniawi. Kris masih dengan napsu tingginya terus menusuk lubang surgawi pria di bawahnya. Ia usap belahan bibir merah nan seksi di depannya. Ia tersenyum saja saat bibir itu mengejeknya dan menyumpahinya saat ia dengan cukup kasar mengerjai tubuh indah ini.

"Bajingan" ucap pria tan ini mengejeknya.

Kris menangkapnya sebagai kalimat sayang dari pria ini. Percakapan mereka dari dulu memang tentang kata-kata kasar menjurus makian. Bajingan adalah sebutan "sayang" yang sah dari Kai untuknya. Tapi ia sadar, sebutan itu bukan lagi kiasan bagi Kai sekarang. Kai memang menganggapnya seorang bajingan yang nyata.

"Mulut mu semakin manis" ucap nya membalas.

Kris tak membiarkan mulut di depannya ini menyumpahinya kembali. Segera ia bungkam bibir sensual nan menggoda itu dengan ciuman nya. Kris senang mendapat perlawanan di dalam sana. Gerakan perang lidah mereka berusaha ia seimbangkan dengan gerakan mendorong di bawah.

"Euunggghhhhh….moreeeee….." ucap Kai kelepasan.

Kris akhirnya mendapatkan yang ia mau. Suara rintihan akan kehebatannya selalu di akui oleh Kai. Ia tak heran Kai mau pasrah di bawahnya sekarang. Kai bukan tipe pria yang bisa menahan hasrat seksualnya juga. Ia tak akan tahan dengan godaan dan sentuhan tangan panasnya.

Lantunan dan desahan manis itu kembali terurai dari bibir nya. Kai tak bisa menggambarkan dengan kata-kata bagaimana rasa nikmat di tubuhnya, dan ia tak ingin berhenti. Ia lagi-lagi meleguh saat bibir tipis dan agak sedikit kasar itu bekerja di permukaan bibirnya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan seks panas, erotis, dan penuh tekanan seperti ini. Irama dan gaya bercinta Kris itu dominan, panas, dan menekan.

Kris bukan seorang masokis nan sadis, tapi ia bisa bermain sangat kasar. Ia tahu caranya bermain dan memanaskan pergulatan tubuh dengan benar tanpa menyiksa dan melukai tubuh partnernya. Tak perlu pil perangsang, sex toys, atau alat apapun untuk membuat nya melayang. Kris pantas dijuluki sebagai pangeran ranjang. Gaya bercinta Kris selalu berkelas menurutnya. Sex yang berkelas bukan tentang kegilaan akan obsesi tubuh pada lawannya, tapi tentang lamanya kepuasan yang didapat keduanya. Hebatnya, Kris tak membutuhkan bantuan apa-apa untuk menggagahinya. Kai sebagai lelaki pun iri dengan kehebatan pria itu.

"Sayang, bangkitlah" ucap Kris memerintah

Dengan masih gerakan menggenjotnya, Kris berusaha membuat tubuh Kai sepenuhnya berada di pelukannya. Kai ikut bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan Kris. Tubuhnya panas sekali akibat ruangan ini dan eksplorasi penis besar pria ini di hole nya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak karena rasa sakit disana, tapi ia belum gila membuat pria yang sekarang meremas kedua dada nya merasa senang. Jika Kai wanita, ia yakin pasti ia sudah menangis karena hujaman kesejatian Kris ini.

Ia bersumpah, Kris harus membayar kenikmatan akibat kepasrahannya ini suatu saat nanti. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah membuat Kris Wu mencandu tubuhnya seperti dulu tapi dengan cara, strategi dan ending cerita yang berbeda. Memuaskan hasrat seksual dengan seorang pria seperti ini ia anggap sebagai permainan kecil. Yang dilakukannya sekarang ini hanya tentang pemuasan hasrat dan napsu gilanya. Dan Kris Wu adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuk dijadikan pasangan melakukannya.

_KRISKAI_

"Bagaimana rasa nya tadi?"

"Perih"

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan sarkatis dan jujur Kai.

"Maksud ku, bagaimana rasa nya berselingkuh?"

Kai ingin sekali menerjang dan memukul pria ini. Jadi itu tujuan pria ini menyentuhnya? Ternyata Kris Wu hanya mencari pembenaran dosa di masa lalunya.

"Kenapa bertanya pada ku? kau kan ahlinya. Tanyakan saja hal itu pada diri mu sendiri"

Terjadi keheningan di kolam renang sauna yang mereka sewa itu setelah Kai mendesis tajam.

"Sudah dua tahun sejak aku pergi, aku tak menyentuh mu lagi. Apakah lubang mu pernah dimasuki pria lain?"

"Aku tak ingin menunggu sesuatu yang tak jelas dan tentu saja pria seperti ku selalu menjadi incaran banyak orang"

"Tapi aku ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Kau yang tak punya keyakinan bahwa aku akan kembali"

"Itu semua masa lalu. Jangan di bahas lagi"

"_Long distance relationship_ tak buruk menurut ku"

"Aku tak suka hanya puas melalui _phone sex_ bersama mu Kris"

"Kau belum berubah Kai, tak bisakah kau percaya pada ku?"

"Memangnya ada lelaki yang bisa di percaya di dunia ini? kaum lelaki itu manusia pendusta"

Kris menikmati pemandangan Kai yang sedang membasuh wajahnya. Ia bangga dengan bekas keunguan di beberapa bagian tubuh Kai akibat perbuatannya. Ia memeluk Kai dan tak kuasa merasakan gesekan kulit mereka yang kini terasa dingin setelah keluar dari ruang sauna yang panas.

"Rambut dan kulit mu halus. Aku baru tahu pria manly seperti mu mirip wanita"

Kai langsung mendorong dada nya bermaksud memisahkan dekapan itu.

"Sepertinya kau paham sekali tentang kelembutan wanita ya? apa kulit gadis-gadis mu begitu lembut dan sekarang kau mencoba membandingkannya dengan kulit ku? "

Kris hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali menggigit sayang kulit leher milik Kai.

"Aku senang kau cemburu" ucap Kris sambil menyentuh benda kebanggaan Kai di bawah

"Oughhhhhh….."

"Suaramu juga tetap halus dan menggoda"

"Dasar gila"

"Aku memang tergila-gila dengan tubuh jalang mu"

"Kau yang jalang kris Wu"

"Aku belum pernah melabuhkan hati ku pada siapapun sejak kita berpisah dulu. Aku hanya menyukai jalang seperti mu"

Kris tersenyum melihat Kai yang ia ingatkan tentang panggilan sayang nya dulu.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya Kris Wu. Kau pikir aku percaya dengan penipu seperti mu?"

"Aku hanya memberi tahu mu Kai. Aku ini pria setia, tak seperti mu"

"Aku tak membutuhkan seseorang yang setia tapi ambisius. Bagaimana dengan pacar mu itu? Apakah dia gadis yang memiliki kekuasaan yang kau inginkan sebagai target berikutnya?"

"Wendy itu keponakan ku. Dia memaksa ku supaya berpura-pura jadi kekasihnya agar pacar mu iri padanya. Sepertinya mereka musuhan, bukan teman"

"Ternyata begitu, dasar gadis labil"

"Putuskan saja pacar mu, aku janji kali ini akan menjaga mu"

Kris berkata serius sambil dalam menatapnya. Kai langsung keluar dari kolam renang dan memakai _bathrobe_ nya.

"Memangnya kau siapa mengatur ku? dan apa kau bilang, menjaga ku?. Lelucon mu makin payah"

Kris segera menyusul Kai yang berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"Aku pemilik mu yang sah"

"Pemilik? kau lucu sekali. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir"

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai lagi. Aku ingin kita bermain di ranjang ku malam ini. Tadi itu hanya sentuhan sebagai sambutan pertemuan kita. Aku tahu kau pun tak puas dengan yang tadi"

"Imbalannya?"

Kai melemparkan tantangan untuk seorang Kris Wu.

"Status kekasih untuk mu" jawab Kris penuh keseriusan.

"Aku tak tertarik, lagi pula aku paling tak suka membangun kembali sesuatu yang tidak jelas karena fondasi hubungan yang tak jelas itu sudah hancur sejak lama" Jawab Kai serius

Kris sadar bahwa Kai sedang menyindir hubungan mereka.

"Singkirkan wanita itu, aku bersumpah kali ini aku akan serius dan tak akan mengulangi kesalahan ku di masa lalu kita"

"Aku sedang dalam mood menjadi good boy, jadi aku malas bermain api dengan mu"

"Memangnya apa yang ditawarkan kekasih mu itu agar kau tak meninggalkannya?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu"

"Katakan saja, aku bisa memberikan hal lebih untuk mu. Apa kelebihan gadis bernama Seulgi itu?"

Kai tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Aku suka payudaranya. Apa kau mau membuat payudara mu besar seperti miliknya?"

Kris tersenyum kecut. Ia jelas tak bisa menyaingi kekasih Kai soal itu.

"Itu hanya masalah sepele, kau harus meninggalkannya jika kau bosan pada payudara palsu nya itu"

"Aku akan mencari wanita lain kalau begitu"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"

"Aku masih tetap menyukai wanita, sama seperti mu. Hanya saja aku melibatkan perasaan pada mereka, tak seperti mu yang hanya memanfaatkan mereka"

"Kau sama seperti ku Kai. Kita hanya memanfaatkan mereka, hanya saja untuk kepentingan berbeda"

"Aku tak peduli dengan pendapat mu. Yang pasti, jangan pernah sentuh pacar ku. Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada mu jika kau menyakitinya Kris Wu"

"Aku tak keberatan kita bermain dibelakangnya"

Kris terpaksa mengorbankan harga dirinya. Hanya ini kesempatannya.

Kai hanya menyeringai mendengar ide pria tampan di depannya ini.

"Sejak kapan kau rela jadi pihak ke tiga?. Sepertinya aku harus waspada dengan mu"

"Sejak aku merasakan sakit kehilangan mu" ucap Kris sarat keputusasaan.

Kai merasakan hawa dingin di tubuhnya karena ucapan Kris. Ia juga merasakan hal itu dua tahun ini.

"Ku rasa kau semakin gila"

_KRISKAI_

"Kai, aku tak suka melihat kekasih Wendy tadi. Menjijikkan sekali"

Kai yang sedang merangkul bahu gadis ini tertarik dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Kenapa?"

"Pria itu mesum. Dia terus menatap payudara ku"

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mungkin milik mu menarik perhatiannya"

"Aku hanya suka tangan dan mulut mu yang menyentuhnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau tidur di rempat ku?"

Kai menghentikan jalannya. Seulgi tersenyum imut menggodanya.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan benda kenyal ini. Tawaran mu sangat menggiurkan sayang"

"Sssshhhh….."

Seulgi mendesah saat Kai meraba puting payudaranya dari luar kaus biru yang ia kenakan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa malam ini. Aku sudah punya tawaran yang jauh menggiurkan daripada tidur dengan mu" Ucap Kai kalem

"Apa? pasti kau ingin bermain game dengan teman-teman mu lagi kan?" tebak Seulgi.

"Ya, aku akan bermain game nanti malam dengan seseorang dari masa lalu ku"

"Tampaknya dari ucapan mu kau dalam posisi berbahaya, serius sekali"

"Aku memang dalam posisi berbahaya. Tapi aku menyukainya"

"Kalau begitu, akhir pekan nanti kau harus punya waktu untuk bersama ku"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu aku butuh waktu dulu untuk memuaskan napsu ku"

"Dasar maniak game"

"Jadi kau mengizinkan ku pergi?"

"Aku tahu kau akan tetap pergi walau aku melarang mu. Kau lebih mencintai game daripada aku. Aku sepertinya jadi pacar nomor dua mu" Ucap Seulgi merengut

"Tidak sayang, kau salah"

"Pasti kau mau menggombali ku kalau aku selalu jadi pacar pertama mu supaya aku tak marah kan?"

"Kau salah, kau bukan yang kedua. Tapi sekarang kau yang ketiga"

"Ketiga?"

"Pacar pertama mu game, aku pacar ketiga mu, lalu pacar kedua apa?"

"….."

"Kai….."

"…"

"Jawab aku. Apa kau punya hobi baru?"

"Rahasia"

"Kim Jongin, apa pacar kedua mu itu? aku ingin tahu. Beri aku petunjuk, aku pasti bisa menebaknya"

"Sesuatu yang baru kembali pada ku"

Seulgi jadi terdiam dan berpikir keras sekarang.

"Apakah Monggu? anak anjing mu yang tinggal di Cina bersama nenek mu?"

"Aku lebih mencintainya daripada Monggu"

"Apa sih? aku tak tahu. Cepat beritahu aku"

"Kau tak perlu tahu"

"Dasar pelit. Jika aku tahu pacar kedua mu itu, aku akan membuangnya jauh dari mu"

Kai tertawa membayangkan ucapan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau tak akan bisa. Mungkin jika kau melawannya kau yang akan terbuang"

"Dasar sok misterius. Jadi kau menyukai pacar kedua mu daripada aku?"

"Sudah jelas kan? aku sudah memberitahu mu urutannya"

"Kim Jongin brengsek, awas saja aku menemukan pacar kedua mu itu. Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku tak suka ada anak anjing di apartemen mu"

Seulgi mengira pacar kedua Kai adalah anjing. Karena selain game, Kai sangat menyukai anak anjing. Apalagi yang jenis puppy.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya yang cukup polos ini.

"Kalau begitu jangan jadi pacar ku. Saat kau minta aku jadi pacar mu, aku sudah mengatakan aku bukan pria yang baik untuk mu. Kalau kau tak suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan, kita put….."

"Kai, aku kan alergi dekat dengan anjing. Jangan putuskan aku"

Seulgi langsung memeluk Kai yang nampak serius. Kai membalas pelukan pacar cantiknya ini tak kalah lembut.

"Tidak, aku masih membutuhkan mu. Aku suka dengan kecantikan mu"

"_Jinjayo?"_

"Iya, terima kasih mengajak ku ke sauna. Hari ini menyenangkan"

"Kau kan pacar ku, lagi pula biar si Wendy tahu betapa tampannya diri mu Kim Jongin"

"Pacar gadis itu juga tampan" ucap Kai

"Tampanan dirimu. Pria itu seperti pria dingin yang kejam. Dia terlihat seperti ingin memutilasi ku. Aneh sekali pria itu. Mungkin Wendy banyak cerita hal-hal buruk tentang ku pada pacar nya, jadi pria itu seperti memusuhi ku juga"

"Konyol sekali pria itu" ucap Kai menimpali dengan senyum

_KRISKAI_

Setelah mengantarkan Seulgi, Kai langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Mungkin beristirahat sebentar bisa menghilangkan penatnya. Tapi matanya menangkap sosok Kris Wu yang sepertinya telah menunggu di pintu apartemen miliknya. Ternyata pria ini masih seperti dulu. Serius, ambisius, dan cukup rakus dalam banyak hal.

"Kau tak kagum dengan kelihaian ku melacak alamat mu? padahal kau hanya mengatakan komplek apartemen mu pada ku tadi"

"Aku tak heran. Kucing lapar selalu cepat mengendus makanan"

"Kalau begitu kucing ini sudah benar-benar tak sabar menyantap dagingnya"

Kris menghisap kuat dagu dan bibir milik Kai. Kai segera membuka pintu dan mengarahkan Kris agar tak mempertontonkan adegan "kelaparan" nya di depan pintu apartemen.

Pintu apartemen itu belum sepenuhnya tertutup, tapi kemeja biru laut yang dikenakannya itu sudah ditarik kuat agar terlepas membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kita langsung mulai saja" ucap Kris sebelum menghisap kulit lehernya untuk memulai pergumulan nerakanya bersama Kai.

"Sepertinya aku akan membuat mu menyesal telah meninggalkan ku dua tahun lalu Kris Wu. Kini kau akan merasakan pelan-pelan rasa balas dendam ku" ucap Kai dalam hati dan menyeringai nakal

_TBC_

Ini adalah "TRASH" story yang sudah sangat lama ada di lappy saya. Males ngupdate nya karena terlalu pasaran bget tema nya. Saya juga punya tema cerita ini untuk pair **Chankai **(yg masih ngambang ceritanya gak di update2 karena saya sok sibuk #LOL).

#entah lah, saya gak tahu kenapa saya gak pernah punya ide yg menarik. Dan kalo punya ide entah kenapa malah males dan gak tahu apa yang mau di tulis.

Berhubung senior saya si "miss X" (yang super cerewet #Dijitak) lagi suka banget sama **Red Velvet** dan minta dibuatkan ff dengan pairing **Kai-seulgi **(walau dia juga Kriskai shiper) dan saya yang emang suka dengan **Wendy **maka akhirnya ff absurd ini pun terpos juga dengan perubahan cast sebagai FF reques. Dan entah kenapa juga yg request ff selalu di selipin kalimat NC dalam permintaannya. Emang enak ya baca cerita NC?

#mikir keras.

Hahahaha…..

.

Beberapa orang readers ninggalkan beberapa komentar yang intinya **"kenapa gak nulis ff hunkai dan ngelanjutkan ff hunkai yang belum selesai?"**

**Saya tetap suka dan akan nulis Hunkai. Cuma masih saya tahan aja FF nya dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Tunggu aja.**

see u in next ff everyone…..


	2. Chapter 2

**EX**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

**Special fic untuk Miss X**

WARNING :

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Jemari-jemari itu masih bertaut, saling menempel, menekan, dan terus bergerak seirama gerakan tubuh kedua manusia yang memadu kisah erotis di sebuah sofa. Ruam merah banyak tercipta di kulit insan yang berada di bawah. Geraman halus nan parau terus terucap dari mulut keduanya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Entah berapa lama lagi keduanya akan bertahan dengan posisi berulang kali saling menindih. Yang pasti, pria yang lebih tinggi benar-benar ingin lebih lama menyentuh tubuh ini. Lebih lama melepas rasa haus ini, dan lebih lama mengisi tubuh luar biasa menggoda seperti pria dibawahnya ini.

"Oughhhh….aahhh….aaaahhhh…"

Suara geraman itu begitu nyaring terdengar di telinganya. Saat bibirnya kembali beralih menghisap habis bagian lekuk leher itu, geraman tadi beralih menjadi sebuah desahan yang begitu panas di telinga kirinya. Kai yang mendesah-desahkan namanya di telinganya memberikan kehangatan luar biasa. Rasanya tambah menakjubkan saat lubang yang sekarang menghisap dan meremas-remas miliknya di bawah terasa amat sempit seperti milik perawan.

Kris meremas pantat berisi Kai dengan kuat, sedangkan mulutnya ikut memberikan rangsangan ke dada bidang Kai yang terus mengeluarkan keringat. Kai makin tampak seksi saat Kris memandangnya di bawah.

"Aku yakin kau akan sangat seksi sekali jika kau seorang wanita"

Kris melepas kulumannya sebentar di dada Kai, namun tertawa saat Kai meremas rambutnya dan menjejalkan lagi dada itu ke mulutnya.

"Jadi bajingan seperti mu lebih suka jika aku menjadi wanita?. brengsek sekali"

"Aakkghhhh!..."

Kai menahan rasa sakit saat dadanya di gigit kuat oleh Kris. Gigi-gigi pria itu tanpa ampun menggigit _nipple_ cokelatnya yang telah mengeras. Sedangkan lubangnya di bawah masih dihajar dengan kasar oleh penis pria ini.

"Bukan, aku hanya menyukai bayangan tubuh mu yang seksi dengan payudara besar yang menggatung dan juga pantat montok mu yang seksi dan berisi ini"

Tangan Kris dengan nakal kembali meremas bongkahan daging pantatnya, dan itu menyebabkan dorongan yang lebih dalam aktivitas di selangkangan nya.

"Aku sangat menyesal menjadi bahan masturbasi mu" ucapnya sarkatis.

"Aku tak perlu melakukannya lagi, karena aku bisa menyentuh mu sedalam ini"

Kris makin kuat mendorong penisnya ke _hole _Kai yang nikmat. Ia tahu Kai sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Dinding-dinding _hole_ nya terlalu ketat menjepit miliknya tanda sang pemilik hampir menggapai puncak.

"Kriiiss..ssshhh…ahh"

Kai mencengkram kain sofa itu dengan kuat saat ia melepaskan beban napsunya. Ia terkulai agak lemas setelahnya. Tapi Kris tak membiarkannya tenang karena ia baru mengejar klimaksnya. Kai terus bertahan mengimbangi gerakan dan hujaman kuat penis brengsek milik Kris itu sekuat tenaga. Saat Kris menumpahkan cairan spermanya di lubang dan juga selangkangannya, Kai benar-benar merasa tak nyaman. Rasanya begitu lengket. Berbeda sekali saat ia yang menggagahi Seulgi. Rasanya tak seperti ini.

Kris mengecupi leher dan dagunya. Tapi tangan Kris yang mengelus-elus kelaminnya membuatnya muak. Ia lelah. Pria ini tak akan ada puasnya.

"Jangan lagi…."

Kris menciumi pelipis Kai dan mengusap rambut hitam Kai yang agak basah karena cucuran keringat. Sepertinya Kai memang lelah. Pria ini mulai menutup matanya, mungkin ingin tidur. Tapi ia tak ingin di tinggal tidur begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dua tahun ini?" ucap Kris mencoba menyadarkan Kai agar tak segera terlelap.

"Yang pasti bukan menangisi penghianat seperti mu"

Kenapa dari tadi siang Kai terus menyinggung tentang masa lalu mereka? Ia kan sudah minta maaf berulang kali. Ia sadar Kai pasti masih jengkel dan dendam luar biasa padanya.

"Aku terpaksa harus pergi Kai. Hidup ku terancam waktu itu. Tapi setelah appa ku meninggal, tak ada lagi yang mengatur-ngatur hidup ku. Aku sudah kembali sekarang, aku milik mu dan tak kan ada lagi penghalang cinta kita"

"Apa kau membunuh wanita-wanita yang kau manfaatkan itu?"

Kris tak senang mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Kai. Dan Kai tahu dari bahasa tubuhnya, Kris gelisah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu apa yang ku lakukan pada mereka. Yang pasti, mereka tak akan mengganggu kita lagi"

Kai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya walau rasa nyeri di lubang bawahnya masih sangat terasa.

"Aku tak kaget kalau kau itu kejam Kris Wu. Walaupun kau menyimpan senjata di bawah kulit mu, aku bisa tahu jika itu menyangkut tentang mu"

"Semua masa yang telah ku lalui biar lah menjadi cerita masa lalu ku. Aku tak ingin mengingat nya lagi. Aku hanya ingin menyisakan hal-hal menyenangkan saat kita bersama dulu. Tolong jangan bicarakan masa lalu itu lagi. Aku bersumpah merasa bersalah pada mu. Tapi aku janji tak akan seperti itu lagi, aku tulus mencintai mu"

_KRISKAI_

Kai membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Rasa pegal dan lelah masih ia rasakan di tubuhnya. Saat matanya melihat kepulan asap rokok di udara, Kai tahu ia bukan satu-satunya manusia di kamarnya. Kris Wu hanya dengan celana dalam hitamnya duduk santai di sampingnya.

Senyum tipis ia dapati di wajah brengsek pria Wu itu. Masih dalam posisi tidur, ia menelisik perhatian Kris lagi yang terus menatap bahagia ke arahnya. Ternyata ia dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa pakaian apapun di tubuhnya. Kai memejamkan mata akan kelupaannya kalau semalam ia menikmati seks panas dengan mantan kekasihnya yang terus berharap jadi kekasihnya lagi.

Kai mengambil selimut sutera merah yang entah sejak kapan ada di ranjangnya hanya untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Setelah membalut setengah tubuhnya itu, Kai memunggungi Kris dan kembali tidur untuk merilekskan kondisi tubuhnya yang memang perlu istirahat. Kekehan kecil Kris pertanda pria itu geli akan tingkahnya ia abaikan. Saat napas hangat ia rasakan di dekat telinganya, ia tahu Kris mendekati wajahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, tapi nanti malam aku datang lagi. Jadi jangan pergi kemana-mana"

"Jangan mengatur-atur ku, karena kau bukan…."

"Ssssssstttttttt….."

Kris menutupi bibir Kai dengan jarinya.

"Aku kekasih mu, kau harus ingat. Kau sudah berjanji semalam untuk menerima ku kembali. Aku rela menjadi yang ke dua, dan aku rela kau masih menjalin cinta dengan gadis itu. Bukankah itu cukup untuk mu?"

Kai menyerah dan mengiyakan saja apapun perkataan pria ini. Kantuknya mengalahkan segalanya.

"Pergi lah, aku ingin tidur"

"Berhenti berwajah cuek pada ku. Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian? maka kau juga harus sedikit lembut pada ku"

"Aku bukan pria manja, lagipula tak ada gunanya lembut pada pria seperti mu"

Kris mendekati wajahnya dan Kai sulit untuk menolak cumbuan bibir Kris di bibirnya. Rasa cerutu kuba yang manis masih bisa ia kecap dalam bibir Kris yang sekarang makin dalam menuntut untuk menjamah lekuk bibirnya. Ciuman singkat itu terlepas, namun begitu kuat menggetarkan raga dan hatinya ketimbang saat ia berciuman dengan Seulgi.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Kai dalam hati

"Kau melamun"

Tatapan keras dari mata Kris menyadarkan akan pikiran cemasnya.

Kai menghapus saliva Kris yang membasahi bibir bawahnya karena ciuman tadi.

"Tidak"

Kris tampak mendesah kecewa mendapati jawaban Kai. Tapi kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka dengan lebih intens. Kai juga membalas ciumannya walau dengan gerakan ragu-ragu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan Kris langsung menghisap dan mengajaknya bergelut dalam ciuman penuh napsu.

"Aku mencintai mu."

Kris kembali melumat bibir tebalnya sebentar dan berlalu pergi dari kamarnya dengan senyum kecil di paksakan. Saat pintu kamarnya tertutup tanda Kris telah keluar dari sana, Kai kembali mempertanyakan kembali perasaannya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mencintai mu tanpa rasa cinta, dengan dendam membara, dan hanya napsu semata?"

_KRISKAI_

Saat ia sudah mengklaim sesuatu miliknya, siapapun tidak boleh mengganggu atau menyentuhnya. Ia bukan detektif, tapi terlalu rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menguntit kegiatan pacarnya dari pagi tadi. Semuanya tak terlalu mencemaskan kecuali momen saat ini. Matanya panas melihat _slow motion_ gerakan tubuh Kai dan juga senyuman menggoda khas pria itu. Ia tahu, senyuman cenderung nakal milik Kai dapat melelehkan hati siapa saja. Dan ia tak bahagia senyuman itu tak tertuju pada nya.

Kai menghampiri seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang di sebuah halte bus. Gadis itu nampak sedikit kehujanan dan Kai berinisiatif melepas mantelnya untuk menutupi kemeja gadis itu yang agak basah. Kris mencengkram kuat stir mobilnya melihat kedua manusia itu tertawa di halte depan sana. Wajah riang gadis itu ingin sekali di rampasnya. Matanya beralih ke wajah Kai yang terus tersenyum kecil. Harusnya senyum manis itu juga miliknya. Kobaran api cemburu benar-benar membakar hatinya. Walau ia sendiri yang menawarkan menjadi orang ketiga, tapi tetap saja sakit rasanya melihat kekasih nya mendua.

"Kau milik ku Kai. Aku benci sekali dengan gadis itu. Lihat saja, akan ku buat gadis itu menyesal nantinya karena telah merebut mu dari ku"

Kris mulai gelisah dengan keberadaan gadis itu dalam hubungan nya dan Kai. Ia membutakan pikiran positifnya bahwa ia lah yang masuk dan ingin merusak hubungan Kai dengan kekasihnya. Sejak dulu Kai adalah cinta sejatinya, tapi ia benci sekali mengakui kalau takdir selalu memisahkannya dengan Kai.

"Kali ini takdir pasti tak akan menghalangi ku untuk memiliki mu Kai. Aku tahu cinta mu hanya untuk ku. Untuk sampai disini dan selamat dari konflik berdarah di Kanada, aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal. Jadi siapapun tak akan bisa menghentikan kehidupan bahagia kita"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?"

Kai melepas _coat_ hitamnya yang sedikit basah karena air hujan di luar tadi. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kris karena suara guntur di luar sana begitu keras sampai di pendengarannya.

"Kau menemui gadis itu kan? aku tahu kau menjemputnya tadi"

Kai yang telah selesai melepas sepatu dan kini berdiri menjijing dua alas kakinya itu hanya menatapnya santai.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

Kris berusaha sabar mendengar ucapan tanpa nada bersalah dari Kai.

"Kau sudah makan? bagaimana kalau kita keluar makan malam di luar?"

"Kau bisa mengajak orang lain. Aku benci hujan"

Kai membuka kaus panjang abu-abunya dan menghiraukan Kris begitu saja.

"Pulang lah"

Hanya jawaban itu yang Kris dapatkan dari Kai setelah lebih dari tiga jam lelah menunggu. Kai berhasil memancing emosinya. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju dapur tempat Kai berada. Ia menarik tali singlet hitam Kai kuat ke arahnya. Kai tampak sedikit terkejut dan menampilkan raut amarahnya juga.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu mu, kau harus tahu aku marah kau bermesraan dengannya dan sekarang…."

Mata Kris makin menajam mendapati _kissmark_ merah di bagian bawah leher Kai. Pasti wanita sipit itu yang melakukan ini.

"Kau bercinta dengannya tadi?!" ucap Kris berteriak

"Dia kan kekasih ku, jadi wajar saja kalau kami berhubungan intim"

Kris mencatat lagi daftar kebenciannya pada kekasih Kai itu. Dosa gadis itu bertambah di lembaran ingatannya. Ia sangat marah tahu Kai tidur dengan orang lain.

"Apa dulu aku pernah marah karena kau berhubungan intim dengan wanita lain saat aku menjadi kekasih mu?. TIDAK PERNAH, bahkan saat kau melakukan itu berulang-ulang kali"

"Tapi situasi dulu berbeda Kai. Aku hanya melindungi hubungan kita"

Kai menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebentar. Suara decakan keluar dari mulut nya tanda ia tak suka dengan kopinya sendiri.

"Semua hal selalu kau lihat dari sudut pandang kebenaran pikiran mu. Kau tak pernah mau mengakui kalau kau itu salah. Pernah kah kau berpikir tentang kebenaran menurut pendapat ku?"

Kris diam sejenak. Ia menyadari Kai telah banyak berubah karena ulahnya sendiri. Ia menyesal menjadikan Kai seperti ini. Kai yang di cintainya dulu tak pernah menatap nyalang dan arogan terhadapnya. Apalagi menyudutkannya berkali-kali seperti ini.

"Kau berubah Kai" ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak, aku masih Kai yang dulu. Kau lah yang terus berubah Kris Wu"

"Kau berubah, kau tak seperti Kai yang manis dan pengertian lagi seperti sebelumnya"

"Kai yang seperti itu tak akan pernah ada lagi untuk mu sekarang. Karena Kai bodoh yang seperti itu telah berubah sejak kekasih yang amat di cintainya lebih menikah dengan wanita lain untuk kesenangan dan ambisi akan harta"

"Kai, sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku tak menyukai gagasan pernikahan itu. Itu memang salah ku, tapi sekarang aku sudah _single_ lagi dan akan kembali mencintai mu"

"Kata-kata mu seperti seorang duda murahan yang sedang kesepian"

Kris mengeram kesal tiap kali disebut duda. Ia benci statusnya itu.

_KRISKAI_

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tak akan marah pada mu lagi"

Akhirnya Kris mengalah. Setelah tiga puluh menitan tadi Kai mengusirnya, ia belum pulang juga. Ia duduk diam dan termenung saat Kai sibuk di ruang makannya. Kai bahkan sangat acuh padanya saat ia duduk santai menonton TV di sofa yang sama tepat di sampingnya.

Saat Kris menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkan kepala nyaman di bahunya, Kai tahu pria ini membutuhkannya. Kris memang tampak seperti pria lembut dan melankolis. Tapi ia bukan seseorang yang baru kenal dalam hitungan hari akan sosok ini. Kris Wu harus selalu di waspadai karena pria ini selalu penuh obsesi dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa maunya. Ia bukan takut pada tindak-tanduk pria ini, hanya saja perlu merasa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Apa menjadi arsitek menyenangkan?"

Kris berusaha santai menghadapi Kai. Ia tahu Kai akan semakin melawannya jika ia memperlihatkan sikap kasarnya.

"Lumayan"

Kai mendengar suara kekehan kecil Kris di lehernya, tapi ia masih mengabaikan pria itu dan fokus melihat acara musik yang menampilkan penyanyi hip-hop terkenal di layar televisinya. Pelukan Kris di tubuhnya juga makin merapat.

"Aku menginap lagi disini ya?"

Kris mendapati ekspresi tak mengenakkan dari Kai karena permintaannya barusan.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa tak boleh?"

"Besok pagi pacar ku akan datang kemari"

"Dasar wanita brengsek, mengganggu waktu ku dengan Kai saja" rutuk Kris dalam hati. Kadar emosinya mulai bangkit lagi.

"Dia sudah bertemu dengan mu hari ini dan besok kau juga bertemu dengannya?. Kenapa kau harus sering menemuinya?"

Kai mendengus tak suka dengan balasan Kris. Seharusnya pria itu sadar hak nya dalam hubungan aneh mereka.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan enggan membicarakannya saat kita sedang berdua. Tapi kau sendiri yang membuat ku harus membicarakannya"

Kris mulai jengah sekali dengan semua ini. Ia ingin Kai paham bahwa ia tak suka di duakan, walau ia yang menawarkan situasi itu. Ia hanya ingin Kai sedikit menjaga perasaannya.

"Pulang lah Kris, ini sudah malam. Kau juga harus bekerja kan?"

Kris melihat kaca besar apartemen Kai yang tak tertutupi gorden. Kaca-kaca itu memperlihatkan pemandangan malam di luar yang masih diguyur hujan. Dan ia menangkap satu alasan agar Kai tak menyuruhnya pulang. Kris bangun dari acara "bermanja-manjanya" pada pria yang sangat dicintainya ini dan memberikan tatapan fokusnya pada Kai.

"Apa? kenapa melihat ku seperti itu? kau tak suka aku menyuruh mu pulang?"

"Di luar hujan Kai"

"Kau naik mobil ke sini bukan jalan kaki kan?"

"Iya, tapi kau harus tahu aku tak bisa menyetir dalam keadaan hujan apalagi petir dan guntur di luar berbunyi keras sekali. Aku kan takut dengan petir"

Kris langsung mendapat pukulan agak keras di bahunya dari Kai, dan ia langsung mengaduh sakit. Ia mengusap bahunya dan ingin marah pada Kai kenapa memukulnya, tapi yang di dapatinya adalah senyum lebar dan tawa kekasihnya. Kai tampak sangat manis dengan wajah bahagia seperti tiga tahun lalu.

"Jika ingin membohongi ku jangan dengan alasan idiot seperti itu"

Kris benci dikatakan idiot, ia belum pernah sekalipun mendapat predikat atau ejekan seperti itu dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia tak marah Kai menyindir nya seperti itu. Kalimat ketus itu lebih seperti pemecah ketegangan antara mereka. Kris tersenyum juga membalas senyum Kai karena memang ia berbohong. Sepertinya Kai merekam jelas sifat dan kebiasaannya dulu.

"Aku kan tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku ingin menghangatkan diri di ranjang mu dalam suasana dingin seperti ini. Kau pasti mengabaikan ku lagi"

Kai terdiam sejenak saat melihat mata Kris. Pria itu mengharapkan dirinya terlalu banyak rupanya. Ia sedikit kasihan, walau rasa kasihannya sekarang terbungkus gumpalan rasa mencela.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk mu malam ini. Diam dan biarkan aku ada didekat mu"

Suara serak Kris seperti buaian di gendang telinganya. Ia diam saja saat Kris mendekapnya dan mengecup pelan keningnya. Mungkin menuruti apa mau Kris saat ini tak ada salahnya, toh itu akan mempermulus rencananya. Aksi grup hip-hop favorit nya yang dari tadi di nantikan penampilannya ia abaikan saat Kris memilih menyentuh bibirnya dengan begitu sensual. Bibir keduanya begitu cepat menyatu saling membelai dan memberi rasa nyaman. Kai memulai inisiatifnya untuk menghentikan aksi Kris yang menikmati menghisap dan mengulum bibir tebalnya. Ia mencoba mengimbangi gerakan lidah Kris yang menuntut, dan sepertinya Kris membiarkan Kai yang mendominasi bibirnya. Ia begitu menikmati Kai yang mengulum dan mengecapi bibir nya dengan tempo lambat. Ia berubah gemas saat Kai mengumpankan lidahnya untuk ia hisap tapi menarik lidahnya kembali bermaksud mempermainkannya. Tapi Kris enggan bermain-main saat ini, ia kembali memperlihatkan kelihaiannya yang lebih mengagumkan daripada Kai soal ciuman. Ia berhasil membelit dan menikmati ciuman mereka dengan dominasi kuat dengan rasa yang begitu hebat hingga Kai pun mendesah nikmat.

Ting tong….Ting tong….

Bel apartemennya berbunyi dan Kai menyadari itu, tapi enggan beranjak meninggalkan Kris dan kenikmatan yang di rasakannya. Kris juga mengunci tubuhnya dan membuatnya makin terdesak di ujung sofa. Rasa panas makin menjalar saat tubuh Kris benar-benar menimpanya. Meningkatkan gejolak hormonnya yang selalu bergerak liar saat bersentuhan dengan pria. Napsu akan sentuhan yang lebih intim meletup-letup sejalan dengan pikiran dan tubuhnya.

"Aaaahh….aaahhhhh…"

Kai tak tahan terhadap ransangan di titik pusat kenikmatannya sebagai pria. Walau mereka masih berpakaian lengkap, tapi milik Kris yang menekan kuat miliknya sangat menggoda. Kris menempelkan dan menggesek-gesekkan dengan tempo pelan namun teratur di sana. Panas dan tegang sekali miliknya saat ini ingin dibebaskan.

Ting tong…Ting tong….

Suara bel itu makin mengganggu di telinganya. Kris juga melepaskan bibir nya dan menghentikan sejenak ciuman mereka.

"Siapa yang mengganggu kita?"

Kai juga tidak tahu, seingatnya ia tak memiliki janji dengan siapapun malam ini.

"Ku lihat dulu, siapa tahu tamu penting"

Kai hendak beranjak, namun Kris mencegahnya.

"Biarkan saja, aku sudah tak tahan ingin menikmati pijatan _hole _mu"

Kai menghentikan tangan Kris yang sudah bersiap membuka celananya. Ia langsung bangkit begitu saja melepaskan diri. Ia jadi berpikir bagaimana kalau Seulgi yang datang?. Memang kemungkinannya kecil kekasihnya itu datang karena ia baru saja bertemu dengannya. Tapi Kai tak ingin mengambil resiko apapun sekarang.

"Cepat kembali"

Ucapan Kris ia abaikan begitu saja, kini ia sibuk membenahi pakaiannya seperti sedia kala. Saat ia melihat kamera yang menampilkan siapa tamu yang ada di depan apartemennya, Kai terkejut luar biasa.

"Park Chanyeol?" gumam nya pelan.

Kai memastikan sekali lagi pria yang memakai kaus lengan panjang bewarna hitam itu dengan serius. Matanya tak salah mengidentifikasi sosoknya. Sekarang ia bingung dan cemas dengan kedatangan pria itu.

"Kenapa ia datang kesini?"

Kai sedikit mengintip ke arah dalam, Kris sepertinya masih di sofa belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ting tong…..Ting tong….

Bel terus berbunyi, dan ia belum punya ide untuk bertindak.

"Kai, siapa yang datang?"

Suara teguran Kris sedikit menambah kepanikannya.

"Maafkan aku tampan. Sepertinya kau datang di saat yang salah"

Kai langsung beranjak dari sana tanpa membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Beresiko sekali jika ia membukakan pintu untuk pria yang tak kalah posesifnya seperti bajingan yang sedang heran menatapnya ini. Jelas saja heran, bel pintu masih terus berbunyi padahal tadi ia telah beranjak pergi.

"Siapa?"

"Teman kerja ku, Xiumin"

"Kenapa dia ke sini?"

"Dia pasti ingin mengajak ku ke bioskop. Dia tak punya pacar, jadi aku pasti akan dipaksa olehnya menemani nya jalan-jalan"

"Baiklah, kita abaikan saja dia"

Kai lega Kris percaya padanya. Ia hanya diam saat Kris menariknya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan pria itu.

"Di sini atau di ranjang mu?"

Saat Kai mengucapkan kata "terserah" Kris tak membuang waktu untuk melucuti pakaiannya dan juga pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Kai yang sudah menggeliat nikmat di hadapannya.

_KRISKAI_

Kai membuka matanya saat ada yang bergerak-gerak di dekatnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya sedikit untuk melihat hal apa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ternyata Kris yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingat tidur berpelukan dan dalam dekapan erat pria ini sepanjang malam, jadi tadi pasti Kris merebahkan tubuhnya ke posisi ini agar ia bisa bangkit dan membenahi penampilannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Kris yang sedang memakai celana panjang nya sedikit melirik Kai yang sekarang bersender di kepala ranjangnya. Ia mencari kemeja hitamnya yang tadi malam ia lempar begitu saja di lantai dan segera kembali berbaring tepat disamping Kai.

"Wanita itu akan datang kan? lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini"

"Tapi ia tak akan datang pukul 4 pagi Kris Wu. Ini masih pukul tiga pagi"

"Aku hanya tak ingin terlalu terlena tidur di ranjang mu dan aku lupa waktu. Dan lagi, aku ingin sadar diri kalau aku hanya pacar kedua mu"

Kai mulai mencium keraguan sekaligus kecemburuan dari Kris.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak"

Kai tahu Kris berbohong. Tapi ia tak ingin memperpanjang cerita saat ini.

"Baiklah, segera lah pulang"

Kris langsung membersihkan dirinya dan merapikan penampilannya kembali. Setelah selesai, Kris terdiam sejenak di depan ranjang Kai.

"Aku pulang dulu, jika kau tak sibuk dan ada waktu datanglah ke rumah atau kantor ku"

Kris tak mendapati jawaban dari Kai, mungkin pria berkulit agak tan itu sudah tidur kembali.

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Kris mendapati sahutan juga tepat sebelum ia keluar kamar. Ia kembali mendekati Kai dan memeluknya erat. Kai kaget tubuhnya di tindih Kris tiba-tiba. Ia perlu memberi hadiah di wajah mesum pria ini jika lain kali melakukan ini lagi.

"Apa lagi?!"

Kai tak peduli ia sudah seperti preman yang kasar saat marah. Ia benci di kejutkan.

"Aku tahu pacar mu itu cantik, tapi aku ingin kau mengingat ku walau sesaat bila kau bersamanya. Jangan pernah lupakan aku saat kau bersenang-senang dengannya. Karena aku selalu memikirkan dan mencintai mu"

Kai makin membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela bantal tidurnya. Kris telah pergi, tapi kalimat-kalimat peringatan Kris memasuki pikirannya seperti virus yang mesti ia enyahkan. Untuk orang biasa, mungkin kata-kata Kris itu hanya kalimat keposesifan dan kecemburuan pada kekasihnya. Tapi Kai tahu Kris berbeda. Itu ancaman dan peringatan yang membahayakan baginya maupun bagi Seulgi. Ia merasa memang perlu mempersiapkan mental nya lebih kuat lagi jika berniat melukai Kris. Karena jika ia salah perhitungan, bukan tak mungkin Kris bertindak di luar kendalinya.

_KRISKAI_

"Hei, ada apa? kenapa pagi-pagi sekali ingin menemui ku?"

Seulgi langsung memeluk tubuh atletis Kai yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Kai membalas pelukan manja itu.

"Ada apa Pikachu? kau habis menangis?"

Kai melihat mata Seulgi yang biasanya memang sipit itu makin sipit, mungkin pacar nya ini habis menangis.

"Aku sedang bingung, makanya aku membutuhkan mu"

Kai kemudian menyuruh Seulgi masuk.

"Kau tak pergi ke kantor?"

"Aku sedang merancang proyek pembuatan gedung baru dan belum selesai ku konsepkan. Jadi aku masih di rumah berpikir mencari ide cemerlangnya"

Kai membawakan segelas minuman kesukaan Seulgi, dan gadis itu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Aku sebenarnya bingung Kai"

"Bingung kenapa?"

Kai menangkap raut sedih di wajah cemberut kekasihnya.

"Perusahaan tempat ku bekerja memindahkan ku ke cabang perusahaan yang ada di Busan"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" tanya Seulgi menirukan ekspresi Kai

"Maksud ku, terus kenapa?"

"Ku pikir kau akan terkejut mendengar kabar ini dari ku"

"Hal itu kan biasa di alami oleh karyawan-karyawan di perusahaan. Apalagi perusahaan seperti tempat mu bekerja"

"Sepertinya kau tidak berpikir jauh tentang ini. Jika aku pindah ke Busan, kau tidak rindu pada ku? aku tahu kau tak suka berhubungan jarak jauh. Sebelumya kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau putus dari kekasih mu karena ia pergi ke luar negeri. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan mu dan membiarkan mu sendiri"

"Jadi intinya kau bingung memilih pekerjaan atau aku?"

Seulgi mengangguk. Kai tahu hal seperti itu cukup dilematik untuk gadis seperti Seulgi. Pacarnya ini terkadang suka bimbang pada hal-hal yang mudah.

"Posisi mu sangat bangus untuk karier mu. Jangan khawatirkan aku, kejarlah karier mu"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin mengejar karier ku kalau aku harus meninggalkan mu. Aku sangat mencintai mu Kai. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tapi bukan kah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau sangat suka dengan pekerjaan mu, dengan karier mu dan penghasilan di tempat mu bekerja sekarang?"

"Iya, tapi…."

"Pergi lah, karier mu lebih baik di banding pria seperti ku"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kau bukan pria yang tepat untuk ku ?. Semakin kau mengatakan hal itu aku semakin yakin kalau kau pria terbaik untuk ku"

"Seulgi…."

"Karena pria baik tak pernah mengatakan dirinya baik. Itu hal kecil yang selalu ku pahami dari dulu. Jadi aku tahu seperti apa kepribadian mu"

"Jadi?"

"Sebelum aku datang kemari aku dalam keadaan 50:50 memikirkan pilihan ku. Tapi sekarang aku yakin kau lah yang harus ku pilih. Aku yakin bisa menemukan pekerjaan lain di Seoul ini, tapi aku tak yakin bisa menemukan pria seperti mu di tempat lainnya"

Kai mencubit gemas kedua pipi kekasihnya ini. Seulgi memang imut dan lucu, tapi ia lebih suka bagaimana gadis ini menilai sesuatu. Hati kecilnya bahagia ia di nilai lebih berharga dari hal penting lainnya dalam hidup seseorang. Itu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya selama ini. Dihargai, di anggap penting, dan patut di perjuangkan. Bukan hanya untuk cinta, tapi juga keluarga.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali"

"Cinta mu yang membuat ku bodoh"

Seulgi mengusap rambut dan wajah Kai dengan lembut, dan Kai hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, kedua insan itu langsung saling mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya. Kai mulai mendominasi bibir gadis itu dan ia mendapatkan balasan ciuman yang intim di mulutnya. Satu menit berlalu, dan mereka melepaskan bibir pasangannya untuk jeda sejenak.

Kai tampak berpikir, saat Seulgi mulai menciumi bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia diam saja karena ada kesimpulan kecil yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ciuman Seulgi terasa kurang menggairahkan seperti sebelumnya, berbeda saat ia berciuman dengan Kris. Kai merasakan perasaannya mulai goyah sekarang, dan ia mulai benci dengan fakta temuannya ini. Kris telah mengacaukan pikirannya meskipun ia bersama orang lain.

"Brengsek, kenapa setan pria itu malah memasuki pikiran ku sekarang?" ucap Kai menyesal dalam hati.

Sepertinya ia harus mulai berpikir ulang memanfaatkan Seulgi secara langsung untuk balas dendam pada Kris. Wanita ini berhasil menyentuh hatinya dan membuat pertahanannya goyah. Urusan balas dendamnya pada Kris biarlah menjadi urusan lain tanpa melibatkan wanita ini. Jika Kris punya 1001 cara menyakitinya dulu, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia juga menggunakan metode yang sama. Ia mencintai Kris, tapi juga menyukai Seulgi. Tapi cinta nya pada Kris sebanding dengan besar nya kemarahan dan dendam juga pada pria itu. Jadi mengenai Seulgi, Kai merasa tak _fair_ harus menyeretnya terlalu dalam membalas luka hatinya pada Kris.

_KRISKAI_

Kris tersenyum mendengar sapaan ketus Kai di seberang telponnya. Pria itu menghubunginya di saat ia bener-benar jenuh dengan proposal keuangan yang berbab-bab isinya. Rasa rindu membuncah begitu saja mendengar suara berat Kai yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ini sudah lima hari kita tak bertemu, aku yakin kau ingin melihat wajah ku lagi kan?"

Ia ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya sendiri. Seperti gombalan murahan memang, tapi gejolak rasa cintanya pada pria itu tak mempersoalkannya. Cinta dan kegilaan seringkali berjalan beriringan. Dan itu lah dirinya, Kai yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jangan konyol. Aku hanya ingin memulangkan jam tangan mu yang ketinggalan di apartemen ku"

"Pasti itu hanya alasan mu" ucap Kris sengaja ingin bermain-main dengan kata-katanya.

Ia sadar jam tangannya memang ketinggalan di apartemen Kai, bukan ketidaksengajaan. Ia memang sengaja meninggalkannya.

"Jika kau cerewet lagi, aku akan membuang jam Rolex mahal mu di jendela apartemen ku saat ini juga"

"Nanti malam biar aku yang mengambilnya" balas Kris cepat.

Terdengar helaan berat Kai di telinganya. Sepertinya Kai tak senang, beda sekali dengan nya yang senang mendengar helaan Kai itu. Mirip desahan Kai saat mereka bercinta.

"Jam 9 malam, jika lewat dari itu aku tak akan membukakan pintu. Asal kau tahu, _password _apartemen ku sudah ku ganti, jadi kau tidak mungkin bisa masuk semena-mena lagi"

"Baiklah, aku akan _on time"_

Ia tak lagi mendapat sahutan dari Kai karena kekasihnya itu memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Sombong sekali" ucapnya spontan.

Sebenarnya Kris ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi. Tapi mungkin Kai sedang sibuk, jadi ia berusaha maklum. Sekarang ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menuruti semua kemauan dan alur yang pria itu mainkan. Ia benar-benar ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal dengan lembaran baru yang ia sebut perjuangan. Perjuangan mendapatkan cinta Kai kembali. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan Kai sekarang padanya. Hati Kai masih sekeras batu untuk di sentuh olehnya. Tak apa, mereka sama-sama pria dan Kris tahu bagaimana pola pikir dan perasaan Kai dengan pasti.

Kris kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Tumpukan laporan yang mesti ia periksa masih cukup banyak. Ia tak ingin pekerjaannya tak selesai sore ini dan menghalangi keantusiasannya untuk menemui pria seksinya. Digit-digit angka yang tadi membuatnya letih kini tak lagi membingungkan. Semuanya memang mudah bila hidupnya kembali di belai cinta. Kris tersenyum akan hipotesa nya itu.

"Kris, apa aku mengganggu waktu mu?"

Henry telah berdiri di depan mejanya tanpa ia sadari. Kapan _General Manager_ nya ini masuk ke ruangannya?. Ia masih agak kaget saat Henry mengharapkan responnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut nya tenang.

"Tentang teman ku yang kemarin ku ceritakan. Dia telah datang, ku harap kau mau menandatangani kontrak dengannya. Proyek kita di Seoul dan Daegu harus segera di tangani oleh tim bukan?"

Kris mengingat kembali pembahasan proyek dengan Henry dan _manager_ keuangan mereka sore kemarin. Ia hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat menyatakan kesediaannya.

"Siapkan kontraknya dan suruh dia menemui ku. Aku perlu sedikit menilainya bukan?"

"Tentu saja, kau _big boss_ disini"

Belum lima menit berlalu, Henry telah membawa seorang gadis yang paling tak di harapkan nya ada saat ini ke hadapannya.

"Ini Kang Seulgi, dia yang akan menjadi salah satu konsultan dalam proyek besar kita Kris. Dia gadis pintar yang sungguh profesional, kau tak akan rugi memakai jasanya"

Seulgi pun tak kalah kaget melihat pria yang ia kenal sebagai pacar si cerewet Wendy ada di hadapannya. Ternyata pria aneh ini yang menjadi atasan Henry. Jika tahu begitu, ia tak sudi melamar pekerjaan disini. Ia sudah memberikan penilaian buruk pada pria ini saat pertemuan singkat waktu itu.

"Hei…hei….sepertinya kalian tertarik satu sama lain. Aku seperti beruang kutub yang kedinginan di antara kalian"

Kris menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari keterkejutannya, sedangkan Seulgi berusaha sopan dan membungkukkan badannya mencoba menjaga sopan santun nya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar terkejut.

"Oh, jadi ini teman mu?"

Kris mencoba menenangkan dirinya seperti biasa. Dan ia mempersilahkan Henry dan juga Seulgi untuk duduk.

"Selamat datang di perusahaan kami nona Kang, semoga Henry bisa memberikan kesan yang positif atas ceritanya pada mu tentang perusahaan ini"

Seulgi entah mengapa menjadi dua kali lebih gugup saat menatap pria ini bicara. Ia tak menangkap kesan dingin mengerikan lagi, tapi senyum keramahan yang di tampilkan pria ini sungguh mencurigakan.

"Tentu saja aku menceritakan secara detail perusahaan ini padanya, termasuk bagaimana prospek cerah, provit tinggi dan pimpinan perusahaan ini yang memikat"

Gelak tawa Henry dan senyum pria ini tak mampu menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Seulgi, jangan gugup. Ini bukan interview kerja yang menegangkan. Kau akan bekerja di sini dan membantu kami dalam _memanage_ anggaran perusahaan. Kris hanya ingin tahu sedikit tentang pekerjaan mu sebelumnya dan kau akan segera menandatangani kontrak kerja. Iya kan Kris?"

Ucapan Henry sedikit menenangkannya, namun masih ada keraguan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Apakah ia harus bekerja di perusahaan yang pimpinannya adalah pacar musuhnya?. Dan lagi pria ini tak menyamankan hatinya. Tapi ia sungguh membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan mendapatkan karier bagus di Seoul.

"Tentu saja Henry, dia teman mu kan? aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik"

"Terima kasih sa…jangnim"

Walau ragu, ia mencoba mengambil kesempatan ini. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus mencobanya. Ia harap pria ini professional dan tak mencampur adukkan masalahnya dengan Wendy yang tak pernah usai. Dan satu lagi, ia berharap Wendy tak menghasut pacarnya ini untuk _membully_ nya di perusahaan ini. Seulgi berdoa untuk harapannya yang terakhir.

"Baiklah Kris, aku titip teman ku ini. Ku harap kau memberinya kontrak dan penawaran kerja yang bagus"

Kris memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Henry yang ingin kembali bekerja. Ia melihat interaksi akrab Henry dan Seulgi di depannya dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Seulgi, ku tinggal dulu. Jika kontrak mu telah selesai, temui aku di ruangan ku okey?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Henry"

Saat hanya tinggal sepasang manusia itu yang ada di ruangan ini, nuansa santai yang di bawa Henry menghilang begitu saja. Kris yang memikirkan banyak rencana dan Seulgi yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa menjadikan kecanggungan dan kesepian makin terasa.

"Aku akan memberikan sedikit paparan singkat pada mu sebelum kau bekerja di perusahaan kami. Sebenarnya ini bukan tugas ku menjelaskannya, tapi karena kau adalah rekomendasi langsung dari Henry, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya untuk mu"

Kris melihat gadis ini menatapnya dengan serius. Seserius dirinya yang ingin sekali mencekik gadis ini sekarang juga.

"Setiap Konsultan keuangan di sini akan di sodori kontrak kerja serta penawaran-penawaran menarik lainnya yang menentukan apakah kau bersedia bekerja disini atau tidak"

"Ya, saya paham"

"Karena aku sedang banyak pekerjaan, aku ingin langsung _to the point _saja pada mu"

Seulgi melihat satu proposal di sodorkan oleh pria ini ke hadapannya. Ia segera menerimanya dan langsung membukanya.

"Setiap konsultan baru di perusahaan kami akan mendapat kontrak kerja selama 1 tahun sebagai tahap evaluasi. Jika kinerja mu bagus, maka kami akan memperpanjang kontrak mu"

Kris melihat gadis ini mengangguk sambil masih melihat-lihat dokumen di dalam map nya.

"Kami akam memberikan gaji sebesar 700 ribu Won, satu mobil dan satu apartemen sebagai inventaris untuk menunjang kinerja mu. Selain itu, kau juga akan mendapatkan bonus sebesar 30 % dari gaji pokok mu tiap pertengahan bulan sebagai tunjangan kesejahteraan karyawan. Dan jika kau beruntung, kau masih akan mendapatkan bonus jika memberikan sumbangsih brilian terhadap kinerja proyek yang sedang kau kerjakan"

Kang Seulgi langsung menutup map nya karena lebih tertarik terhadap paparan pria ini. Ia terlalu takjub dengan penawaran, gaji dan fasilitas yang akan di dapatkannya jika ia bekerja di sini. Ia berubah antusias dan wajah gugupnya entah hilang kemana.

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk pasti.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Henry jika kau mengira aku berbohong"

Ia langsung percaya pada perkataan pria ini. Tentu saja percaya, penampilan dan hidup elegan Henry menunjukkan bahwa perusahaan ini menjanjikan untuk perkembangan karier dan kesejahteraan hidupnya. Henry terlihat benar-benar sukses merintis karier di sini.

"Ya sajangnim, saya percaya"

Kris menyeringai karena gadis ini begitu senang dan antusias. Tapi bayangan Kai yang mencium gadis ini melintasi pikirannya. Sial, hal itu makin menguatkan rencananya untuk mengerjai gadis ini.

"Tapi karena kau adalah gadis yang cantik, muda, kelihatan pintar, dan juga teman dekat Henry, aku akan memberikan penawaran lebih menarik untuk mu"

"Penawaran seperti apa sajangnim?"

Seulgi agak bingung dengan penawaran baru lagi untuknya. Apakah penawaran kedua ini lebih bagus?

"Aku akan memberikan gaji 3 kali lipat dari gaji konsultan biasa kami, kau juga akan mendapatkan rumah mewah tak sebatas apartemen biasa, tunjangan bonus 3 kali lipat dan mobil mewah sesuai pilihan mu"

"Be…benarkah?!" Seulgi memekik tak percaya. Ia membayangkan hidupnya mewah dan menyenangkan jika bisa bekerja di sini.

"Apakah kau mau dengan penawaran ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku bersedia manandatangani kontrak kerja nya sajangnim"

Kris tertawa renyah akan respon lucu itu. Menyenangkan juga ternyata mempermainkan gadis ini.

"Hanya saja aku punya satu syarat jika kau ingin ku sodori kontrak bekerja di perusahaan ku. Apa kau masih bersedia?"

"Syarat? apa yang harus ku lakukan?. Aku akan memenuhi syarat itu jika aku mampu sajangnim"

"Syarat nya sangat mudah.. Kau harus bersedia menjadi kekasih ku"

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**EX**

.

.

.

.

**Special fic untuk Miss X**

**ENJOY**

"Aku akan memberikan gaji 3 kali lipat dari gaji konsultan biasa kami, kau juga akan mendapatkan rumah mewah tak sebatas apartemen biasa, tunjangan bonus 3 kali lipat dan mobil mewah sesuai pilihan mu"

"Be…benarkah?!" Seulgi memekik tak percaya. Ia membayangkan hidupnya mewah dan menyenangkan jika bisa bekerja di sini.

"Apakah kau mau dengan penawaran ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Aku bersedia manandatangani kontrak kerja nya sajangnim"

Kris tertawa renyah akan respon lucu itu. Menyenangkan juga ternyata mempermainkan gadis ini.

"Hanya saja aku punya satu syarat jika kau ingin ku sodori kontrak bekerja di perusahaan ku. Apa kau masih bersedia?"

"Syarat? apa yang harus ku lakukan?. Aku akan memenuhi syarat itu jika aku mampu sajangnim"

"Syarat nya sangat mudah. Kau harus bersedia menjadi kekasih ku"

Ada serangan frontal yang mengagetkan tepat ke jantungnya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Baru beberapa saat tadi pria ini menerbangkannya ke awang-awang akan tawaran menyenangkan perusahaannya. Sekarang ia merasa di lempar ke jurang yang curam akibat tawaran murahan ini. Ia butuh materi, tapi tidak dengan menjadi simpanan bos perusahaan ini. Walaupun pria ini adalah pacar Wendy, tapi ia sama sekali tak tertarik menjatuhkan Wendy dengan cara seperti itu. Terlalu serakah dan menjijikkan dalam bayangannya.

Kris melihat wajah ceria ini mengeras, sepertinya marah dengan ucapannya. Tapi ia menanti dengan sabar kepala gadis itu mencerna kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih sajangnim, tapi aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kami saling mencintai. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain saja kalau begitu. Permisi"

Seulgi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan tatapan jijiknya pada Kris. Ia berjalan keluar dengan kepala tegak. Ia merasa terhina, namun ia bangga dengan prinsipnya. Pengorbanannya meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang dulu itu untuk Kai, dan ia tak ingin menghianati Kai hanya demi uang dan kesenangannya saja. Lagipula ia bisa mencari pekerjaan di tempat lain, yang terpenting ia tak terlibat masalah dengan siapapun di tempatnya bekerja.

Kris masih menajamkan penglihatannya pada sosok ramping Seulgi yang berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia tampak dingin menanggapi cemoohan mata gadis itu terhadapnya. Jika gadis itu tak sudi melihatnya, ia beribu-ribu kali tak sudi melihat bagaimana gadis itu menampakkan parasnya.

"Kekasih yang kau cintai itu adalah kekasih ku. Kau tak akan lepas dari genggaman ku jalang. Kim Jongin milik ku, sampai kapan pun dia akan tetap bersama ku"

Henry adalah seseorang yang dapat memperlancar jalannya tetap menggenggam Kang Seulgi. Ia mengambil telpon kantornya.

"Aku menerima Kang Seulgi. Dia gadis baik, jujur dan cukup berkomitmen. Temui dia dan beri penjelasan tentang perusahaan"

Suara antusias Henry membuatnya menebak bahwa anak buahnya ini dapat diandalkan. Henry cukup naïf menilai bagaimana dirinya sesungguhnya.

"Oh ya, katakan maaf ku padanya. Katakan padanya itu cara ku menilai kepribadian seseorang apakah pantas atau tidak bekerja menjadi akuntan perusahaan"

"Oke boss. Terima kasih"

Kris menutup telponnya dan menganggap masalah pertama selesai.

_KRISKAI_

Tepat pukul 9 malam bel apartemennya berbunyi. Kris Wu memang pria mengesankan soal waktu. On time ciri-ciri pria baik, tapi ia bukan sosok yang baik lagi dalam penilaiannya. Kaos hitam oblong dan _blue jean _ menjadi perpaduan yang pas untuk membalut raga mengagumkannya itu. Kai tak sungkan menatap lekat penampilannya, mencoba menilai apakah pria ini masih sama seperti dulu tanpa topeng pakaian WU nya yang berperan sebagai orang besar, elegan, ambisius dan sistematis. Tapi sepertinya Kris berpikir keras untuk mengambil hatinya dan mencuri banyak perhatian matanya. Kris masih diam di depan pintu apartemennya memberi Kai kesempatan menikmati gayanya. Ia bertaruh pasti saat ini Kai begitu terkagum-kagum dengan dirinya. Kai sangat menyukai sosoknya yang apa adanya. Ia ingat dulu Kai selalu berujar kalau ia sangat seksi jika berpenampilan apa adanya ala remaja.

"Ini milik mu"

Kris menerima sodoran jam tangan Rolex nya dari Kai. Setelah ia menerimanya, Kai bermaksud menutup keras pintu apartemennya. Ia tak cukup cekatan untuk mencegah Kai bersikap acuh padanya. Tapi untung saja kaki kanannya masih dapat menghalangi pintu itu tertutup.

"Kau tak membiarkanku masuk?" ucapnya mulai memelas.

Kai menatap jengah dan membuka pintu itu agak lebar kembali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang bersikap pecundang masuk ke tempat ku"

Kris mulai mencium aroma kemarahan Kai saat ini. Pasti ini berkaitan dengan gadis sialan itu. Ia harus segera menyusun rencana melenyapkan gadis itu secepatnya agar tak merepotkannya lagi seperti ini. Jika gadis itu pria, ingin sekali ia langsung menantangnya berkelahi untuk menunjukkan pada Kai siapa yang lebih jantan dan pantas mendapatkan perhatian.

"Aku berbuat salah apalagi ?. Beri aku penjelasan"

Kai tampak malas melihat kepura-puraan Kris. Ia meninggalkan Kris di depan pintu dan menuju ruangan tengah dimana perlengkapan kerjanya menanti pria itu menyentuhnya. Kris langsung mengunci pintu dan berdiri mendekati Kai. Pria itu sedang mengambar dengan sebuah pensil lukis di kertas kerjanya. Sepertinya ia akan di acuhkan sepanjang malam jika terus berdiam diri disini. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berdiri mengamati ruangan itu yang sangat berantakan dengan berbagai sketsa, objek lukis, dan banyak peralatan yang muaranya sebagai proyek pembangunan ala arsitek. Sepertinya Kai sedang berkutat di sini sepanjang hari. Ada bekas beberapa botol minuman dingin dan kotak _pancake_ di atas sofa. Ia prihatin juga jika kekasihnya harus banting tulang begini.

"Kenapa kau mengincar Seulgi?"

Dalam keseriusannya membuat sketsa, Kai berkata dengan nada penuh keingintahuan. Kris menduga pasti gadis itu telah membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Kai pasti marah karena berpikir ia sedikit tertarik pada Kang seulgi. Yang benar saja.

"Dia yang datang sendiri ke kantor. Dan kau tahu aku hanya bercanda ingin menjadikan ia kekasih ku"

"Seratus persen aku tahu kau tak akan menyukai gadis seperti Seulgi. Yang ku pertanyakan disini, kenapa kau menjebak Seulgi agar bekerja di perusahaan mu?. Kau ingin membuat permainan apa?!."

"Aku tak punya maksud apapun. Dia teman Henry, manager perusahaan ku. Jadi aku sungkan menolak permintaan Henry untuk membantu temannya. Itu saja, tak lebih dan tak kurang. Ini hanya kebetulan, aku bersumpah"

Kai enggan menguapkan emosinya saat ini. Lagipula percuma membahasnya, Kris masih bisa berkilah dengan rencananya. Ia akan terus memantau apa yang akan Kris lakukan, pasti.

"Jangan sentuh dia Kris. Dia terlalu lemah untuk jadi lawan mu. Jangan permainkan hidupnya hanya karena aku. Saat ini aku mengeluarkan peringatan pertama. Jika aku tahu kau berbuat kejam padanya, aku tak akan memaafkan mu"

Kris hanya diam mendengar ucapan _gentle_ Kai barusan. Ia tahu Kai serius mengancam dirinya, tapi tak menyentuh gadis itu setelah ia menikmati belaian dan cinta Kai?. Tak akan pernah. Ia akan tetap memberi pelajaran indah pada Kang Seulgi suatu saat nanti. Mungkin saat ini belum bisa, tapi ia akan melakukannya perlahan-lahan hingga ia merasa menderita. Siapapun haram hukumnya mendekati hak yang sudah ia klaim adalah jiwa miliknya. Ia sudah membuktikan hukum tak menghalangi niatnya untuk menyingkirkan siapa saja yang tak diinginkannya. Kang Seulgi lawan yang terlalu mudah. Namun ia tahu, kelemahan gadis itu bisa jadi petaka baginya karena Kai akan melindunginya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun permintaan mu"

"Yang benar?"

Kai mencoba memancing kesungguhan Kris atas janjinya.

"Aku tak akan bohong pada mu" ucap Kris mencoba merayu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Seulgi bekerja di tempat mu tanpa kau membahayakan jiwanya. Itu permintaan ku"

Tangannya tergerak menelusuri rambut Kai yang lembut. Kai meninggalkan fokus matanya pada bahan pekerjaannya. Ia mendongak menatap Kris yang berdiri disampingnya. Kris hanya mengangguk menyetujui syarat dari Kai. Hanya untuk saat ini, belum tentu nanti.

"Semua akan ku lakukan agar kau senang"

Kai tersenyum dalam hati. Kris yang berjanji menggelitik pikirannya untuk mencoba menguji.

"Bisakah sekarang kau pergi dari sini?. Aku sedang sibuk, dan keberadaan mu mengganggu konsentrasi ku"

Kai senang membayangkan Kris pasti sedang merutuki dirinya karena terjebak dalam perangkap kata-katanya.

"Aku barusan sampai dan aku sudah berjanji tak akan berbuat aneh pada Kang Seulgi. Jadi kenapa masih marah?"

Kai diam saja. Mencoba menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaannya agar Kris segera pergi.

"Maafkan aku, jangan mengabaikanku"

"Pergilah"

Kai tak bicara lagi setelah mengusirnya dengan suara tegas. Ia benar-benar di acuhkan karena Kai sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Entah karena memang sibuk atau mencoba menyibukkan diri karena ulahnya. Yang pasti, pencil dan kuas jauh lebih menarik Kai tekuni di banding ia yang berdiri mengawasi. Kris berjanji setelah ini tak akan membuat kesalahan ceroboh yang dapat membuat Kai mengetahuinya. Kai belum benar-benar menjadi miliknya saat ini.

Ia berjalan cepat setelah keluar dari apartemen Kai. Moodnya memburuk setelah mendapat penolakan malam ini. Beberapa orang yang sama-sama berada di lift tadi makin mengganggunya. Dengan tak sabaran ia segera menuju mobilnya di parkir. Belum sempat ia menstarter mobilnya, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Dari Kai rupanya.

"_**Baiklah, aku memaafkan mu. Ayo kembali lagi dan ku buatkan Americano"**_

"Apa dia sengaja mengerjaiku?"

Kris tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kai. Ia mulai meraba-raba maksud dan tujuan Kai memintanya datang kembali.

"_**Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menemaniku. Aku bisa memanggil kekasih ku yang lain untuk datang"**_

Ia tersenyum dan membuang kecurigaan. Sepertinya Kai memang butuh teman, sama sepertinya.

"_**Dasar nakal, ingin membuatku cemburu?"**_

Ia menulis balasan barusan. Pada akhirnya ia langsung bergegas keluar mobil dan kembali dalam dengan semangat. Lelah pasti iya, namun cinta yang menggebu mampu mengobati kelelahannya. Saat Kris kembali lebih cepat dari dugaannya, Kai tahu hampir seluruh hidup Kris Wu dapat dikendalikannya jika ia mau.

_KRISKAI_

"_**Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaan mu. Cepat datang, aku menunggumu honey"**_

Ia masih mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya dengan serius. Tapi konsentrasinya jadi terpecah karena pesan Seulgi. Rasa pegal lehernya, dan juga jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan padanya untuk berhenti memikirkan pekerjaan lagi. Hari sudah cukup sore untuk seorang manusia paham bahwa ini bukan waktunya lagi bekerja memeras otak dan juga tenaga. Kim Jongin adalah seorang manusia yang selalu membatasi dirinya untuk melewati batas-batas kenormalan. Ia bukan mesin yang bisa bekerja begitu keras walau ia sangat ingin.

Kakinya melangkah pelan ke depan jendela besar apartemennya. Matahari tepat ingin tenggelam di ufuk barat. Rona jingganya menjadi pemandangan yang luar biasa menakjubkan baginya. Selalu ada detail-detail kecil yang menyenangkan dari hal-hal yang terkadang sulit ia anggap penting. Dan hal yang ia anggap penting malah selalu mengecewakannya. Itu lah hidupnya, dan sampai sekarang pun ia tak mengerti mengapa semuanya berjalan begitu jauh dari cita-cita awal kehidupan yang diinginkannya. Tapi semuanya cukup jelas untuk pria cerdas sepertinya. Dalam hidup ia tak harus mengerti segalanya, karena ada banyak hal yang tak bisa di mengerti tapi hanya bisa di terima. Termasuk pikiran Kris yang merelakan ia punya kekasih wanita, rasa paling dalamnya pada Kris dan juga sikap tak jelasnya pada Seulgi, wanita yang ia suka.

Ia bergegas mandi setelah mempertimbangakan tawaran Seulgi. Mungkin menyantap masakan lezat, dan berbincang dengan Seulgi bisa memberinya hiburan di malam minggu ini.

"_**Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput mu. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat"**_

Kai mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah. Setelah beberapa saat lalu ia masih punya keantusiasan untuk ide malam minggu bersama Seulgi, kini rasa antusias itu menghilang digantikan rasa frustasi. Kris tahu bagaimana cara mendesaknya. Ia jelas sedang memerangi Seulgi mendapatkan dirinya. Dengan segala upaya pria itu belakangan ini, Kai merasa perlu memikirkan kembali rencana-rencana untuk menyiksa Kris tanpa melibatkan Seulgi.

Tapi rencananya terlalu jauh untuk dipikirkan saat ia harus memberikan tindakan nyata akan satu keputusan malam ini. Ini murni soal kencan, menghabiskan malam minggu dengan pasangannya. Sesimple itu, tapi menjadi kebimbangan bagi seorang seperti dirinya yang memiliki dua kekasih sekaligus. Ia jadi mengerti alasan mengapa setiap bujangan normalnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Karena jika seseorang memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih, ia akan sulit untuk mengatasi masalah seperti ini. Tak ingin berlarut dalam kebimbangan, ia memilih untuk bersiap memakai pakaiannya dan segala sesuatu untuk kencan. Sambil merapikan penampilannya, ia mungkin dapat memutuskan kemana ia memilih pergi. Seulgi yang lucu dan baik atau Kris yang tampan dan sangat menarik?. Kai merasa mendapatkan opsi yang sulit dipilih.

Saat ia selesai memberi _finishing_ pada penampilan kerennya malam ini, tepat disitu pula bel apartemennya berbunyi. Kai masih memperhatikan kedua sepatu baru yang ia kenakan di kakinya dan kebimbangannya jadi hilang seketika. Ia tak perlu lagi memikirkan Seulgi karena seorang pria brengsek pasti sudah berada di luar pintu apartemen untuk menjemput. Bisakah ia berkelit jika Kris sudah ada di depannya?. Tentu saja tidak. Ia akan langsung di telan hidup-hidup oleh pria itu jika menolaknya mentah-mentah setelah ia datang meluangkan waktunya. Oke, mungkin hiperbolistis tapi Kris memang pria nekat jika sedang marah. Dulu ia sering tak mengerti dengan kemarahan Kris yang tanpa sebab. Ia belum bisa menangani banyak hal jika Kris menggila.

"Maafkan aku Seulgi, mungkin besok siang waktu kita bisa bersama" ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu. Kris menang kali ini dan ia cukup penasaran kemana pria itu akan membawanya pergi. Ia berharap tak pergi bernostalgia ke tempat-tempat mereka pacaran dulu karena ia benci sekali harus mengingat hal-hal semacam itu.

Ting tong….ting tong…ting tong….

Bel kembali berbunyi berkali-kali pertanda sang tamu tak sabaran ingin segera melihat nya. Kai membuka pintunya untuk memberikan kesan siap nya pada Kris yang kelihatannya tergesa-gesa. Pintu terbuka, dan hati Kai langsung mencelos melihat pria di depannya. Ada rasa terkejut, bahagia, dan juga kesal yang ia rasakan melihat senyum tipis sarat sejuta makna itu.

"Halo Kai ya…"

_KRISKAI_

Park Chanyeol. Seorang pria yang awalnya hanya teman _one night stand _kala ia putus asa akan cintanya pada Kris. Ia mencari teman kencan karena Kris pergi meninggalkannya demi wanita kaya raya pilihan orang tuanya. Dan Park Chanyeol lah teman kencan terlamanya. Tak ada cinta untuk kisah mereka dulu dulu. Namun ada rasa sayang timbul untuk Chanyeol darinya. Pria tinggi itu layaknya saudara lelaki yang berusaha mengerti dan menjaganya dua tahun yang lalu. Seperti sebuah sandaran, namun bukan kekasih. Hanya seorang teman dekat yang beberapa kali berbagi kehangatan di tempat tidur. Itu lah posisi Park Chanyeol secara general di hidupnya.

Setelah berkali-kali berkelit menghindari pertemuan dengan pria ini, beberapa saat tadi ia merasa dipecundangi. Ia lengah karena tak menduga Park Chanyeol masih mau menemuinya setelah beberapa kali ia menyiratkan ia tak ingin ditemui. Ia bukan benci dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja ia enggan berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang berpotensi membuat masalah untuknya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan masalah besar, tapi masalah terbesarnya ada di Kris. Kris tak akan tinggal diam saat melihat ia dan pria lain memiliki kedekatan yang tak biasa. Ia hanya ingin pria ini aman dan tak terlibat dalam banyak masalah.

Tapi Kai berpikir ini takdir. Ia tak menghabiskan malam romantis dengan Seulgi dan juga batal menyambut ajakan Kris berkencan yang pastinya akan erotis. Ia kembali fokus pada nama pertama yang jelas-jelas bukan kekasihnya namun berdiri sebagai nama penting dalam hidupnya. Hampir satu tahun ia tak melihat pria ini, namun pria ini masih sama di matanya. Masih seperti sosok flamboyan yang sangat tampan. Oh tidak, harusnya ia mencegah pikirannya untuk menatapi dan menilai ketampanan seseorang selain Kris. Tapi karena ketampanannya lah dulu ia tertarik pada pria ini. Kai menggeleng pelan, mengenyahkan pikiran liarnya.

"Kau tampak tak senang pergi dengan ku"

Kai menangkap rasa kecewa dari suara _manly_ pria di depannya yang sedang meminum kopi, namun ia lebih memilih enggan peduli.

"Tidak, aku senang-senang saja"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, dan kau tak akan bisa membohongi ku"

"Sungguh hyung, aku senang. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut bertemu dengan mu"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindari ku terus-terusan?"

"Aku tak pernah menghindari mu"

"Jika kau tak menghindari ku, kenapa kau tak membalas pesan ku, tak mau menemui ku di kantor lama, dan tak mau menerima kunjungan ku ke apartemen mu?"

Ia berpikir cepat mencari alasan logis, sungkan juga jika terlalu kentara tak ingin menemui pria ini.

"Aku cuma sibuk dan belum punya waktu longgar untuk bertemu dengan mu"

Park Chanyeol mendecih. Ia tahu kalau dibohongi. Rasa kecewanya makin menumpuk melihat seseorang yang ia rindu-rindukan setengah mati tak ingin menemuinya. Ia lelah menyimpan rasa ini. Bodoh sekali ia berharap Kai menangis melihatnya dan mengatakan kata rindu. Kai jauh lebih tenang dan dewasa saat ini. Tidak seperti dulu, yang frustasi dan tak punya tujuan hidup.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah ia prediksikan akan Kai tanyakan akhirnya muncul. Muncul saat ia lebih berpura-pura menikmati salad nya padahal begitu menikmati menatap kedewasaan wajah Kai saat ini. Kai makin mempesonanya. Sia-sia pertahanan yang ia buat selama ini jika akhirnya Kai mampu mendobraknya kembali.

"Karena ada yang belum ku selesaikan di Seoul makanya aku kembali. Jika semua sudah selesai, aku akan pergi lagi"

Kai jelas mencoba meraba apa maksud pria ini. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun maksud itu. Chanyeol adalah pria yang sulit di prediksi.

"Jangan menebak-nebak apa yang akan hyung lakukan. Hanya proyek bersama beberapa arsitek Korea yang bekerja dengan ku di kantor cabang Taiwan"

Kai meminum kopinya mencerna proyek apa yang mungkin pria ini kerjakan. Kenapa ia tak tahu?. Padahal mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, hanya saja Chanyeol bersedia di tempatkan di luar negeri.

"Kau harus mencoba petualangan baru Kai ya. Ayo ikut hyung ke Taiwan, disana kita akan cepat kaya. Disana lebih banyak proyek besar yang menjanjikan. Aku punya rumah, mobil mewah, lahan pertanian dan bisa berganti-ganti teman kencan tiap harinya. Kehidupan ku sangat menyenangkan disana karena mudah mendapatkan uang"

Suara tawa yang membahana membuat Kai harus melihat sekeliling karena Chanyeol telah mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung lain di café ini. Pria ini belum berubah. Masih punya kebiasaan seenaknya saja.

"Kau masih gila hyung"

"Untuk itu aku kembali Kai. Untuk mengambil penawar kegilaan ku"

Kai tak ingin memulai sesuatu yang tak di kehendakinya. Ia mengenal baik Chanyeol. Pria ini sangat menyukainya sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Tapi semuanya masih sama, pria ini ia anggap saudara lelakinya, bukan seseorang yang harus ia cinta.

"Hyung, dia sudah kembali"

Desiran kuat melanda pikirannya setelah Kai berucap pelan. Kris Wu, pasti pria itu.

"Siapa?"

Nada enteng itu hanyalah kamuflase akan kepura-puraannya tentang siapa yang dimaksud Kai.

"Kekasih ku"

Park Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lelah. Ternyata ia kalah cepat kali ini. Hati Kai sudah terisi kembali.

"Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakiti mu lagi. Jangan berhubungan dengannya karena dia bukan seseorang yang patut untuk mu. Aku pergi dari sisi mu dulu karena berpikir kau dapat hidup lebih baik jika tak bersama ku. Tapi jika sekarang dia kembali dan kau masih seperti anjing pudel yang sulit lepas darinya, maka aku tak akan membiarkan mu. Dia pria yang sangat berbahaya Kai ya. Harusnya kematian Victoria bisa membuka mata mu. Pria yang kau tangisi saat ia menikah dengan wanita lain itu telah membunuh teman mu! "

Kai merasa masalahnya benar-benar bertambah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol kembali ke hidupnya. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang punya jiwa posesif dan obsesif?.

"Dia sudah meminta maaf pada ku dan kami membuka sejarah baru. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik bagi ku, jadi jangan campuri urusan ku lagi hyung"

Chanyeol merasa sinis dengan ucapan Kai. Ia kembali membalas ucapan Kai agar pria itu sadar apa yang telah di lakukannya.

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan hal itu. Tapi mencoba membangun hubungan kembali dengan penghianat seperti itu tak akan ada hal bahagia yang kau dapatkan. Kau akan terus di hantui masa lalu jika terus bersamanya. Dia pembunuh Kai ya. Seberapa rapat ia mengubur dosa-dosanya yang dulu, suatu saat ia akan mendapat celah untuk jatuh. Dan aku tak ingin kau ikut terjatuh lagi karenanya"

"Aku tahu bagaimana mengendalikannya saat ini. Jika suatu saat ia harus terjatuh, karena itu kehendak ku. Jadi ku mohon, jangan temui aku lagi. Kris akan marah jika tahu aku berhubungan dekat dengan pria lain"

_KRISKAI_

Kai tak mendapati sosok Kris di depan pintu apartemennya, tidak mendapat pesan atau telpon apapun di hari minggu itu. Tapi mendapat kunjungan mendadak dari Kris di ruangan kantornya di senin sore. Kris Wu dengan wajah dinginnya menyempatkan mampir ke tempat kerja saat ia hampir bergegas pulang.

"Kemana kau pergi waktu itu?"

Kris mencoba membuat nada bicara setenang mungkin. Ia marah, tapi ia ingin Kai tak tahu kalau ia marah. Ia kesal, tapi ia pun tak ingin Kai ikut jengkel karena sikap posesifnya. Kai mendengar bisik-bisik antusias dari beberapa rekan kerjanya yang ada di dekat mereka. Kata tampan berulang kali tersematkan untuk julukan pria yang menjabat kekasihnya ini.

"Pergi bersama hyung ku"

"Kau tak memilikinya sayang. Jangan mencoba membohongi ku"

Kris tahu setiap detail sejarah Kim Jongin. Mulai dari masa kecilnya, keluarganya, pendidikannya bahkan seluruh aspek cinta pria ini ia tahu. Lalu sekarang dia mengaku memiliki hyung?. Mencurigakan sekali. Hyung selingkuhan sangat memungkinkan.

"Aku bebas menjadikan siapapun hyungku walau ia bukan lahir dari rahim ibu ku. Ada seorang pria baik yang menolong ku saat aku patah hati karena mu. Dia menjaga ku dengan baik waktu itu. Saat dia berkunjung ke Korea karena urusan pekerjaannya, sudah sepantasnya aku membalas budi. Aku pergi mentraktirnya makan malam saat itu"

Kris menunjukkan ekspresi ragu dan tak percayanya. Ia butuh diyakinkan untuk percaya.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana detail semua kenalan ku pada mu. Karena aku juga tak menuntut keingintahuan akan kekasih dan istri mu" ucap Kai dengan kalimat yang setimpal untuk menohoknya.

Kai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berkemas untuk segera pulang. Kris yang tak ingin kedatangannya sia-sia segera memblok kepergian Kai dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita pulang bersama"

Itu ajakan atau penegasan?. Kai menatapnya berusaha meminta penjelasan tanpa suara.

"Aku butuh seseorang menemani ku makan malam"

Kai tak beranjak dari dimana ia berdiri walau Kris seenak hatinya menarik tangannya mengajak pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih ku"

Saat ia melihat gerak gerik Kris yang ingin memeluknya, ia siaga.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Kai berjalan terlebih dahulu menghalangi teman-teman kantornya berspekulasi lebih jauh. Ia sudah cukup bosan menjadi salah satu _hot topic_ di kantornya. Jangan karena Kris yang tampan dan menawan menunjukkan perhatian lebih padanya, pergunjingan akan kehidupannya menjadi makin besar.

"Jongin ah, salam manis untuk pria di belakang mu ya?"

Senyum ramah nan menggoda dari Hyosung membuatnya mengacungkan ibu jari pada asisten bos besar kantornya. Tak menunggu lama wanita itu tertawa sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Kris. Sedikit berharap pria tinggi bak model pakaian dalam ARMANI itu meliriknya.

"Dasar bit... akghh" Kris tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Kai memukul perutnya.

"Dia baik pada ku. Jangan menghinanya"

Kris memaksakan diri memberikan senyum canggung ke arah wanita berbadan seksi itu setelah Kai berbisik padanya.

"Jongin, kau boleh memberikan nomor telpon ku padanya!"

Pekikan girang dari wanita itu hanya ia beri lambaian tangan karena ia sudah mencapai ambang pintu lift bersama Kris.

"Kris, sepertinya kau akan jadi target teman ku tadi"

Ia tak suka melihat Kai tak menunjukkan gelagat cemburu. Pria ini malah tersenyum senang melihat kejadian tadi. Apa saat sang kekasih di taksir seorang teman itu patut di tertawakan?.

"Aku tak tertarik dengannya. Memangnya kenapa kau yakin sekali aku jadi targetnya?"

"Dia suka pria atletis, tampan dan terlihat matang" ucap Kai dengan enteng.

Pengakuan Kai membuat Kris terdiam beberapa saat. Ia segera memeluk bahu Kai agar bersender ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memujiku"

Bisikan pelan Kris di telinganya terdengar manis. Sekarang ia hanya berharap tak ada seorang pun memasuki lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai dasar karena ia tengah terlena berciuman dengan Kris Wu.

_KRISKAI_

Ia bukan pengamat bidang apapun, tapi sangat tajam dalam intuisi. Dan kini ia menarik kesimpulan hasil pengamatannya terhadap hubungannya dengan Kris. Kris mampu menciptakan dimensi yang menarik dirinya untuk lupa diri. Bahkan ia sadar bahwa sekarang begitu menikmati hubungan ini dan menyingkirkan visi- misinya pada Kris sejak awal.

Setelah sesi ciuman intim di lift tadi, mereka pulang mencari taksi. Kris mengatakan ia tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi mengemudi sambil melanjutkan ciumannya. Ia jadi membayangkan betapa jijiknya si supir taksi karena menahan amarah membawa dua penumpang pria yang saling mencumbu dan meraba di belakangnya. Tapi sekarang ia yakin supir taksi itu tersenyum senang mendapati dirinya di bayar Kris dengan bayaran mungkin seminggu penghasilan kerjanya. Kris yang dalam _mood_ senang akan membuat sekitarnya ikut senang.

Entah alasan apa, ia selalu luluh jika sudah diperlakukan lembut oleh pria ini. Ia tanpa protes mengikuti Kris mengunjungi suatu apartemen yang Kris katakan adalah miliknya. Ia sempat berpikir kenapa Kris tak membawanya ke rumah miliknya?. Tapi siapa peduli, ia akan jadi pihak yang melihat dan menikmati disini. Lagipula keluarga Kris adalah daftar orang-orang yang ingin di hindarinya di muka bumi ini. Walau si tua Zoumi sudah meninggal, itu tak mengubah apapun pandangan terhadap keluarga Kris yang mengerikan. Ia berharap perkataan Kris tempo hari benar. Seluruh kendali kekuasaan telah ada ditangan Kris. Jadi tak satupun yang bisa menghentikan Kris berbuat semaunya, termasuk kembali berhubungan asmara dengan seorang pria. Apalagi pria miskin sepertinya.

Setelah adegan-adegan saling cumbu terhenti karena mereka harus membersihkan diri, ia masih berpikir Kris memang akan mengajaknya makan malam. Namun wacana itu sepertinya gagal melihat Kris tampak tergoda dan memeluk tubuhnya yang baru keluar kamar mandi. Pria itu belum berpakaian saat menunggunya.

"Kau harus punya pakaian yang bisa ku pinjam" ucapnya saat Kris masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau lebih bagus tanpa pakaian"

Tangan kekar Kris melingkari pinggangnya yang tertutup jubah mandi putih. Ia menikmati saat dengan sensual Kris mengecup garis rahangnya. Ia sedikit berbalik agar Kris lebih mudah menjamah bibirnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk membalas lidah Kris yang panas nan agresif. Ciuman mulai tak terkendali saat mereka mulai saling mendominasi. Hingga Kai mendorong kecil dada telanjang Kris untuk mengeluarkan erangan lembutnya. Oh sensasinya ciuman ini seperti krim yang dilumuri madu, manis. Kai kembali melumat bibir Kris untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kai melepas handuk yang membalut pinggang Kris untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Tanpa sungkan ia mengusap-usap rambut Kris yang masih agak basah mengabaikan mulut Kris yang kini menciumi bahu telanjangnya. Setelah urusan rambutnya selesai, ia memeluk Kai dalam keadaan masih telanjang menuju tempat dimana ia biasa tidur. Ia langsung merebahkan Kai di tengah ranjang empuknya. Kai tersenyum karena Kris mengecupi wajahnya dengan rentang waktu yang lama. Ia tahu Kris begitu siap memakannya saat perutnya menubruk kemaluan yang telah tegak. Tali pengikat jubah mandinya sudah terlepas. Kulit tan nya sudah tersaji di depan Kris yang bernapsu.

"Ide makan malam mu apakah masih berlaku?"

Kris bahkan lupa dengan ide itu. Ia diam saja dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyesap puting dada milik Kai, dan lutut kekasihnya itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ia segera mengambil posisi di antara kedua kaki itu untuk membuang kain putih yang membalut vitalitas favoritnya. Ia begitu menginginkan benda itu di mulutnya dan membuat Kai meronta kenikmatan. Namun ia lebih dulu memilih menikmati sensasi menyengat saat kulit dan organ-oragan tubuh mereka saling menyentuh dan menggesek. Lidahnya yang basah dengan agresif menjilati paha Kai yang terbuka. Ia mencium aroma sabunnya yang menempel di belahan dalam kulit paha Kai. Sensasinya tak tertahankan saat mulut itu mengeluarkan suara desah mengundang gairah. Kai juga terbakar napsu sama sepertinya saat ia menciumi tiap centi semua titik yang bisa ia jangkau di dekat kemaluan pria ini.

Ia mulai menjilat naik dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia mulai menggesekkan hidungnya di ujung kejantanan tegang itu. Ia membaui aroma milik Kai seperti maniak gila. Aromanya sangat merangsang gejolak seksualitasnya. Ia ingin meneteskan air liur saking laparnya menciumi kelamin ini.

"Aroma mu nikmat sekali sayang. Aku ingin menjilatinya sampai esok hari"

Kai tak sempat membalas kata mesum dari Kris, karena sekarang ia sibuk mendesah menikmati mulut Kris yang menghisap miliknya yang tegang. Ia menarik kuat kejantanan itu dengan mulutnya berkali-kali hingga tubuh Kai resah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Kai hanya bisa melihat kepala Kris karena tak sanggup bergerak. Bibirnya ia gigit keras menahan rasa ngilu nan nikmat saat Kris memberikan _blow job_. Matanya terpejam saat ia merasa di awang-awang. Mulut hangat Kris yang naik-turun melingkupi kejantanannya membuat Kai meledakkan cairannya begitu saja. Ia orgasme dengan begitu cepat. Ia sedikit lemas, Kris memang bajingan yang menawan.

Cairan kental dan asin itu begitu ia nikmati di dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin lagi, segala hal yang Kai punya ingin ia miliki dan telan sendiri. Ia kembali meremas penis yang kembali menegang itu dengan tangannya yang lihai, namun Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama pada miliknya.

"Kris…."

Napas patah-patah Kai makin membuatnya tertantang. Kesabarannya sudah habis saat ia melihat mata Kai yang terpejam namun mulutnya terbuka seperti kehausan. Ia ingin segera menuntaskan ini dengan cepat. Ia mengisyaratkan agar Kai bangun dan duduk tepat di pahanya. Ia mendorongkan penisnya yang butuh kepuasan kedalam lubang terhangat milik Kai di bawah. Sempit dan masih sulit. Ia langsung mendorong dan menekan. Erangan tertahan Kai terabaikan karena fakta ia berhasil memasuki Kai dengan cepat. Ia mencoba menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Kai yang lembab. Aksi saling dorong di bawah dan saling hisap di atas menjadi penyemarak rasa gila ini.

Kepuasan dan rasa senang terpompa melalui aliran darahnya yang menggebu. Kris selalu ingin melakukan hubungan _sex_ seperti ini. Ada gairah membara dan cinta yang nyata. Ia terus mendorong kedalam hingga merasakan miliknya tercengkram panas di dinding-dinding yang ketat dan licin. Milik Kai terasa menghisapnya dengan lapar. Kai membuat gerakan berlawanan yang membuat kejantanannya tertarik keluar dengan lambat dan meluncur masuk kembali dengan frekuensi cepat. Ini sulit dideskripsikan. Kim Jongin selalu membuat dirinya ketagihan akan kenikmatan raga.

Saat Kris kembali menghisap satu dadanya di sebelah kanan, Kai merasa seperti pelacur gila yang benar-benar tak berdaya di hadapan sang raja. Ia merasa dikendalikan Kris sepenuhnya namun ia sangat rela. Ia mendukung gerakan penis Kris yang menghujam begitu cepat dan tanpa ampun. Kenikmatan panas yang begitu besar merayap di dalam perut dan organ-organ sensitifnya. Ia mengerang hebat dengan terus mendorong kepala Kris menikmati puting kecil miliknya.

Kris terus melakukan penetrasi di dalam dengan keras hingga menaikkan satu kaki Kai ke bahunya. Lubang itu makin meremas erat penisnya dan ia semakin cepat menumbukkan tubuh mereka berulang-ulang untuk pelepasan bersama. Hingga suara parau Kai yang sialnya sangat seksi menggoda menyapa telinganya dengan lembut mengucapkan nama nya dengan yakin. Mereka sama-sama kaku dan ia yakin Kai juga klimaks bersamanya. Kris menghentakkan dirinya begitu dalam dan mengerang dengan keras setelahnya. Ia merasakan bagaimana basahnya kedua vitalitas pria mereka. Ia mengeluarkan begitu banyak dan yakin Kai juga sama sepertinya. _Sex _yang sempurna.

_KRISKAI_

Mereka masih di tempat tidur dengan keadaan tanpa busana, lengan dan kaki melilit satu sama lain. Selimut beludru tipis tergelincir ke lantai karena tak menggoda sang pemilik untuk membalut tubuhnya yang begitu panas. Kris merasa seperti terbakar setelah aktivitas menguras tenaga barusan. Kai nampak nyaman terpejam di atas dadanya. Setelah empat kali ia orgasme, Kai menghentikan segalanya. Ia mengatakan lututnya lemas dan lubangnya panas karena terus digauli tanpa jeda. Ia merengkuh lebih erat tubuh telanjang Kai ke arah dirinya berbaring. Kai adalah pria paling spektakuler baginya di atas ranjang. Selalu seperti itu. Ia harap Kai mengakui kelebihannya juga seperti ia selalu memuja Kai.

Sepertinya ia salah menganggap Kai benar-benar tidur dipelukannya. Nyatanya tidak, ia bisa merasakan jemari Kai meraba leher dan dadanya dengan sensual. Kai menyenderkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kris mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Kris tak pernah keberatan untuk membuka lebar-lebar lengan dan bahunya untuk Kai bersandar mencari kehangatan lebih setelah mereka lelah saling menindih. Mungkin ia pernah meniduri beberapa wanita sebelum ini dengan napsu dan gairah berlebih, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia memberi kesempatan wanita-wanita itu memiliki dirinya. Ia tak akan memberikan kesempatan seorang wanita melengkung seperti koala yang menempel erat didadanya setelah mereka melakukan hubungan _sex._ Ia juga bersumpah tak mengusapi punggung telanjang mereka dengan perasaan mencintai seperti ini. Hanya dengan Kai ia dapat nyaman melakukan kelembutan itu. Aksi lainnya dengan orang lain hanya sebatas pemuasan jasmani yang didorong tuntutan obsesi dan kamuflase penyimpangan seksualitasnya dari keluarganya.

Ia merasakan kedamaian hakiki seperti saat ini. Saat Kai menghirup aroma lehernya. Saat dada Kai menempel erat di dadanya, dan saat kulit hangat mereka yang terus memeluk erat. Ia mencoba menunduk dan mencari bibir tebal Kai yang tak bosan untuk ia sapa dengan lidahnya. Kai sedikit tersenyum mengejek saat ia dengan tak sabaran menenggelamkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kai yang manis. Ia mencari lidah Kai lagi untuk bergulat saling melengkapi. Lidah Kai yang licin dan basah tak sulit untuk membuatnya melayang tinggi. Memang tak ada yang ia inginkan selain tetap memenjarakan Kai di ranjangnya dan terus berguling menyetubuhinya lagi.

"Sudah hentikan" Kai mengambil jeda saat ia asyik mencium.

Kris tak peduli, kedua tangannya meremas pantat kenyal milik Kai agar mendekat lebih ke tubuhnya. Kai sedikit meronta untuk melepas ciuman mereka secara sepihak. Tak ingin kembali terperosok ke lautan birahi lagi. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan pakaian kantornya tadi.

"Sayang, mau kemana?. Menginaplah, jangan pulang" ucap Kris lembut.

"Kau tak memberikan ku pakaian, jadi pakaian ku tampaknya harus ku pakai kembali. Aku haus, ingin minum dulu di dapur mu"

"Kau bisa minum dari sini"

Kai mencemoohnya dengan kata "bajingan" saat ia menawarkan penisnya. Kris hanya menyeringai puas. Kai marah tapi secara bersamaan ia merona. Ia melihat langit hitam melalui kaca jendela kamarnya, sepertinya hari sudah cukup malam. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Ia mendengar handphone di meja kecil samping ranjangnya karena benda itu berbunyi. Ia sedikit acuh karena menunggu Kai kembali ke kamar. Namun alat telekomunikasi itu kembali berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Kai belum kembali dan ia sedikit penasaran siapa yang malam-malam begini menelpon kekasihnya. Ia tak akan senang jika Kang Seulgi yang mengganggunya. Ia masih berbaik hati pada gadis itu karena belakangan ini tak merebut Kai darinya. Namun saat handphone itu berada di tangannya, ia menemukan nama lain. PARK CHANYEOL lah nama yang tertera disana.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Ia tak mengenal nama itu sama sekali. Ia sudah menghapal semua nama-nama teman dekat Kai di kantor, tetangga apartemen Kai, penghuni restoran cepat saji favorit Kai, juga sahabat-sahabat Kai selama ia pergi. Tapi ia tak mengingat nama itu di _list_nya. Sementara itu, dering panggilan masih terdengar. Dan Kris enggan juga menjawabnya. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang dan mencari celana piamanya.

Rasa penasarannya akan siapa pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu sirna karena melihat Kai yang terdiam karena kantuk. Kekasihnya itu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku minta pizza mu"

Kris memikirkan pizza yang dimaksud oleh Kai.

"Sedang ku panaskan"

"Aku bisa membelikanmu atau memesan restoran cepat saji"

"Aku sudah terlalu lapar"

Kai berjalan mengambil pizza itu dari _microwave_ nya. Ia berpikir beberapa potong mungkin dapat mengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan butuh makanan.

"Lapar sekali kelihatannya"

Kai mengangguk cepat mengiyakan.

"Kau tak lapar?"

"Sudah kenyang"

"Makan apa?" tanya Kai masih sambil menyunyah.

"Cinta mu"

Kai mendengar Kris tertawa renyah. Sedikit bernostalgia dengan Kris yang dulu. Walau sedikit kaku, Kris seseorang yang lucu saat tersenyum. Ia jujur mengakui kalau Kris makin tampan bila tertawa atau tersenyum. Tapi itu DULU. Sekarang dengan segala penghianatannya, Kris tak tampan bak dewa lagi. Ia hanya Tampan.

"Kau gila" ia membalas sambil tersenyum juga.

Kris enggan bertanya pada Kai tentang hal yang sedikit mengusiknya. Lebih baik seperti biasa. Ia akan mencari tahu sendiri. Biar malam ini hanya tentang mereka.

"Aku menunggu di kamar. Kalau sudah selesai, kita lanjutkan yang tadi"

Ia melihat Kris menyeringai menggoda menatapnya. Ugh, pria ini makin _manly_ bergaya seperti itu. Senyum kecilnya sudah cukup menjawab ajakan Kris. Setelah Kris kembali ke kamar, ia masih menekuni dua potong pizza nya untuk di santap. Sambil mengunyah, ia memperhatikan apartemen Kris ini. Cukup aneh untuk gaya seorang Kris Wu, desain interior nya lebih menonjolkan nuansa feminim. Tapi mungkin saja Kris membelinya asal tanpa mementingkan dekorasi.

Perutnya sangat kenyang dan ia berniat kembali ke kamar. Ia berjalan lambat-lambat sambil menelisik sekeliling ruangan. Terdapat satu ruangan yang tak berpintu di dekat kamar yang mereka tiduri tadi. Dan ia manusia yang sulit menekan keingintahuannya. Ia masuk perlahan dan melihat. Ternyata tempat Kris memajang benda-benda antik. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mencelos sakit saat

melihat pigura besar di bagian kiri ruangan. Terdapat foto pernikahan Kris dengan seorang wanita disana.

Kris pernah menikah dan karena hal itu cinta mereka berpisah. Karena wanita itu kaya raya, Kris meninggalkannya. Harusnya ia merasa biasa saja melihat foto itu, toh Kris sudah kembali padanya. Tapi tak bisa. Rasa amarahnya kembali. Perasaan terhianati, tersakiti dan rasa kecil hati di masa lalunya kembali. Apalagi wanita itu dan ayah Kris menindasnya dengan keji.

Kris mendengar suara debuman saat di kamar mandi. Ia segera membersihkan wajahnya dan keluar mencari Kai di dapur, tapi Kai tak ada. Ia memanggil nama Kai berulangkali, tapi nihil. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangan, Kai juga tak tampak. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban kemana Kai saat melihat foto pernikahannya pecah di lantai. Detik itu juga ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

_KRISKAI_

Kai mengakui sepenuhnya bahwa ia adalah orang yang tidak bersosialisasi dengan baik. Ia jujur tidak menikmati bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Tak begitu perduli dengan pembicaraan basa basi atau sejenisnya. Dia menyimpan hampir semua hal untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi dengan beberapa orang ia bisa membuka diri, termasuk Park Chanyeol yang ia rasakan nyaman untuk berbagi. Pria ini tergolong pendengar yang baik, walau kacau dalam membantu.

Setelah melalui malam yang membingungkan, ia tak bersemangat kerja dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya. Kris juga tak menemuinya untuk menanyakan keadaannya atau menjelaskan sesuatu. Ia yakin Kris tau kekecewaannya dan pria itupun tak tahu mesti melakukan apa.

Setelah pada pertemuan terakhir ia meminta Chanyeol jangan menemuinya, kini ia lah yang menjadi pengemis ingin pria itu menjenguknya. Ia melarikan diri ke minuman, tapi tak berhasil. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan rancangan-rancangan imaginasi yang terpikirkan akhir-akhir ini, tapi konsentrasinya pecah. Dan beberapa menit tadi ia nekat menelpon Chanyeol kalau ia ingin pria itu datang untuknya.

Ia tak peduli jika Chanyeol tertawa melihat keadaannya. Karena pria itu sudah memperingatinya. Kenyataannya Chanyeol memang tampak acuh tak acuh datang menemuinya. Tapi opini Kai tentu saja berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Pria ini prihatin melihat kantung mata Kai yang menandakan ia kurang tidur dan istirahat. Ia juga tahu keadaan Kai tak baik-baik saja. Terlihat resah entah karena apa. Melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti ini, rasa kecewanya sedikit reda.

"Ada apa?, ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mu?"

Kai menggeleng. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol menjadi pendengarnya. Lama-lama di tahan, keresahannya berujung kehampaan. Ia tak ingin stres dengan kebingungannya sendiri.

"Aku sangat membencinya dan ingin menjatuhkan perasaan Kris Wu ke lubang yang kelam. Aku berencana membuatnya paham mencintai itu tersakiti dan merasakan sakitnya kehilangan. Tapi belum melangkah apapun, aku sudah lemah tak berdaya pada perasaan ku sendiri. Aku bingung antara tetap mencintainya atau pergi menjauh. Karena pilihan apapun yang akan ku tempuh, aku adalah pihak yang tetap merasakan sakit"

Chanyeol masih menyimak dan tak ingin menyela. Ia tahu Kai mengatakan apa, namun ia tak tahu asal dan muaranya akan kemana.

"Apakah aku harus memaafkannya dan benar-benar mencintainya, atau seperti kata mu. Meninggalkan orang seperti Kris Wu"

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya dengan sangat perlahan. Kai merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil di telinganya. Pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat sedikit menghilangkan bebannya. Usapan lembut di punggungnya juga menyamankannya.

"Kau pria terkuat yang ku kenal. Jangan menyerah pada perasaan masa lalu mu. Kim Jongin bisa menangani Kris Wu dengan mudah"

Ia menguatkan hatinya untuk bertahan agar tak membeku saat Chanyeol meraba pipinya, menyentuh kedua rahangnya dan berakhir dengan Park Chanyeol yang mengecup bibirnya. Ia enggan untuk membuka mulut dan segera menghindar dari Chanyeol. Bukan seperti ini kemauannya.

"Buka lah hati mu untuk ku. Maka aku akan membawa mu pergi darinya. Jadilah milikku mulai detik ini"

Tidak, Kai tak ingin goyah seperti dulu. Kisah panasnya dengan pria ini hanya lah kekhilafannya, bukan bentuk rasa cinta. Ia menyanyangi pria ini, tapi bercinta dengan Chanyeol sekarang tidak lah benar. Ia banyak membohongi Seulgi, merencanakan menyakiti Kris, dan ia tak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada Chanyeol. Kai tak ingin jadi antagonis bagi banyak orang.

"Tidak hyung, aku tak ingin memberi mu harapan apapun. Aku hanya ingin kita berteman baik, bukan berteman dengan ikatan tak jelas seperti dulu"

"Lihat aku sebagai pria Kai ya. Beri hyung kesempatan kedua. Kris tak pantas mendapatkan cinta mu kembali setelah ia meninggalkan mu. Apapun alasannya pergi, ia jelas tak benar-benar mencintai mu. Jika ia mencintaimu pasti ia akan memperjuangkan mu dari dulu"

Kai terlanjur terbawa suasana, kekalutannya bergelung dengan kata-kata meyakinkan Chanyeol tentang Kris. Dekat dengan Kris adalah masalah. Padahal 1 tahun ini ia berpikir sudah tegar menghadapi apapun, tapi tidak. Ada sisi dirinya yang lemah terhadap perasaan cinta.

"Hyung mencintai mu, jika kau tak mencintai ku juga tak apa-apa. Hyung akan berusaha membuat mu jatuh cinta dengan usaha yang lebih keras. Hyung akan membuat mu bahagia, percayalah"

"Hyung….."

"Aku akan membawa mu ke Taiwan bulan depan. Kita akan tinggal disana dengan aman dan bahagia. Jauh dari Kris Wu dan masalah"

Sebuah tawaran yang tampak menggiurkan. Aman dan bahagia. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia sulit meninggalkan Kris ataupun Seulgi.

"Tidak hyung, aku akan tetap disini. Aku tak ingin menjadi pengecut yang melarikan diri"

Park Chanyeol tak kecewa, ia malah tersenyum bangga. Ia sudah memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya. Dan ia juga punya rencana jika Kai menolak pergi dengannya. Ia kembali menyandarkan Jongin di bahunya.

"Kau memang Kim Jongin"

Dahinya dan dahi Chanyeol bersentuhan. Tubuhnya didekap begitu erat. Chanyeol sulit mengendalikan diri.

"Park Chanyeol…." Jongin mengingatkannya dengan keras.

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia melumat bibir Kai dengan intensitas yang cepat dan agresif. Kai masih menolak. Namun Chanyeol menginginkan kesempatan melepaskan rindu. Ia tak tahan melihat Jongin yang menggoda di depannya. Hormonnya bergejolak ingin meledak. Kai merasakan tangan Chanyeol masuk perlahan ke baju dan turun ke celana piyamanya. Pria itu menyentuh kulitnya dan memanjakan penisnya. Ia kehilangan akal sehat untuk mengingat apapun, Chanyeol menyita dunianya saat ini. Tubuhnya tak bisa berkompromi masalah naluri lelaki. Ia selalu butuh pemuasan jiwa.

Desahan lembut Jongin membakar napsunya. Chanyeol langsung menghisap bibir ranum Kai dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kai benar-benar tak berdaya melawan kenikmatan ini. Kekalutannya tak pernah menjernihkan pikiran. Ia menyesal ikut terbuai, namun memikirkan apa yang telah Kris lakukan ia mengenyahkan rasa bersalahnya. Yang ia tahu sekarang Chanyeol berada di sisinya.

Jongin sekarang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Menikmati ciuman dan belaian Chanyeol di dalam celananya. Urutan pelan dan perlahan itu membuatnya tegang dan merasakan kenikmatan. Ia membuka kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan beserta celananya. Park Chanyeol ikut mendesah saat kejantanannya juga diberi Kai perhatian. Saling sentuh dan urut membuat keduanya merasakan surgawi. Jongin menempelkan dahinya di dahi Chanyeol yang juga berkeringat. Keduanya tersenyum senang.

"Nikmat bukan?"

Kai sedikit mengelak untuk menyetujui. Ia menarik kembali bibir Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan menggendongnya ke kamar. Kai mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terbaring di bawah. Ia mengagumi keperkasaan Kris, namun Chanyeol seseorang yang _manly_ dengan cara berbeda. Ia _good guy _yang sedikit nakal. Itu daya tarik seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hyung harus menikah. Supaya hal seperti ini tersalurkan dengan benar di tempatnya"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar nasehat Jongin. Itu seperti lelucon di komedi malam yang ia tonton tiap jumat malam di televisi. Menikah?. Siapa yang mau menikah dengan pria yang tak memiliki cinta untuk pasangannya?.

"Kau mau jadi pasangan ku atau tidak?"

"Aku ingin menikah dengan normal. Ingin punya banyak anak dan punya istri yang cantik. Dan asal kau tahu, aku punya pacar wanita yang cantik, namanya Kang Seulgi"

Chanyeol tak heran dengan ucapan seperti ini. Kai pernah melontarkan hal ini padanya dua tahun lalu. Mungkin ia memang serius dengan gadis bernama Seulgi itu, walau ia bertaruh Kai sangat mencintai Kris Wu. Menjadi _bisexual _bukan masalah untuk Kai. Yang menjadi kesakitannya hanya lah posisinya. Dimana Park Chanyeol di hati terdalam Kim Jongin?

"Jangan munafik sayang. Menjadi_ gay_ bersama ku akan lebih membahagiakan mu. Kita masih bisa mengadopsi anak"

"Aku hanya mau yang darah daging ku"

Kai tak pernah sungkan untuk melontarkan ide-ide atau impiannya pada Park Chanyeol. Pria ini bisa di percaya. Walau ia menyukai hidup seperti ini, namun ia memang menginginkan keturunan. Entah bagaimana ia harus menjalani hidup masa depannya yang harus menjadi suami yang baik, di lain sisi haus akan kepuasaan lelaki juga. Namun hidup memang butuh impian.

"Menikah saja dengan hyung. Kita bisa mendapatkan keturunan dari bayi tabung"

"Tapi aku ingin istri cantik, bukan tampan seperti mu"

Gelak tawa Kai yang lucu membuatanya tertawa juga. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Kai dengan lembut ke depan dada nya.

"Sudah lama hyung ingin mendekap mu seperti ini, rasanya seperti mimpi"

Napas Chanyeol yang panas menerpa kulit leher nya yang sensitif. Kecupan di rambut Chanyeol ia berikan sebagai balasan kecilnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya pelan. Gemas karena bibir itu terus melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang mematahkan harapannya.

"Apakah tak ada kemungkinan kau mencintai ku?"

"Kau harus mencari orang lain hyung" ucap Kai kembali ukuh dengan tolakannya.

Diam, pandangan mata mereka beradu hanya karena kalimat barusan. Chanyeol tersinggung, namun Kai sangat paham. Ia menyapukan ibu jarinya di pipi Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan penuh sayang.

"Aku tak ingin melibatkan mu terlalu jauh. Kau tak boleh larut dalam ombak cinta yang tak ada ujungnya. Dan aku tak ingin kau kehilangan jati diri seperti ku"

"Aku hanya ingin bersama mu, mencintai mu dan menjadikan mu hanya milik ku. Kenapa kau tak memberikan ku jalan?. Keraguan mu terlalu besar pada ku. Aku pria kuat dan mampu menjagamu"

Kai mencium pipi kirinya untuk menghentikan rentetan kekesalan Chanyeol. Ia ingin perpisahan paling manisnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Jika dimasa lalu kau yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan ku, sudah pasti aku akan mencintai mu. Tapi takdir sudah berbicara, aku harus menelan pil pahit dan memutuskan mencintai pria seperti Kris Wu. Aku merasa gila belakangan ini setiap kali menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sulit melupakannya"

Kai tersenyum miris menertawakan dirinya sendiri, dan Chanyeol merasa prihatin membayangkan perasaan pria ini.

"Bagaimanapun sikapku padanya, aku akan selalu mencintainya di nomor satu. Jika sekarang aku memiliki Seulgi, itu tak lebih sebagai cinta nomor dua yang sudah terbagi. Dan kurasa, tidak adil jika aku menempatkan mu di nomor tiga. Kau sangat istimewa, aku hanya bisa berterima kasih karena sudah mencintai ku begitu besar"

Chanyeol putus asa. Mungkin bagi orang lain, kegagalan adalah sukses yang tertunda. Tapi tidak baginya, kegagagalan adalah akhir dari segalanya. Harapannya tak lagi ada untuk memiliki Kai. Cinta nya tak pernah bersambut, ia sadar. Namun ia yang dulu selalu mencoba tetap penuh kegagalan serupa. Ia iri dengan Kris Wu. Dalam besarnya kebencian Kai pada pria itu, masih ada hati dan cinta Kai untuknya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku menjadi pria mu. Ku mohon…."

Ia mendorong tengkuk Kai ke depan mulutnya dan Pergumulan panas mereka kembali terjadi saat ia menelanjanginya dan memasukinya dengan cepat. Pelukan lembut namun bergairah dari Kai membuatnya terbang tinggi. Kai tak menolak, malah menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia mengerang nikmat tapi ia tahu ini adalah yang terakhir untuk mereka. Setelah esok hari, ia dan Kai hanyalah teman biasa yang saling percaya. Dan ia harus merelakan Kai untuk orang lain di luar sana.

_KRISKAI_

Dalam mimpinya ia seperti sadar, sesuatu hilang dari sisinya. Sugesti nama Chanyeol yang merasuki pikirannya menyadarkannya ke dunia nyata. Ia berharap pria itu tidak pergi begitu saja dari sini. Ia terbangun dengan Chanyeol yang sudah tak berada disisinya. Kai melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih telanjang tanpa busana di dalam selimut. Pergumulan panas tadi malam memang nyata. Rasa nyeri yang di rasakannya kali ini tak membuatnya mengeluh. Ia senang namun sedih juga karena Chanyeol tak akan menjadi orang yang sama lagi untuknya. Tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Ia lega.

Masih pukul tujuh pagi. Ia segera mencari pakaiannya dan keluar kamar berharap Chanyeol belum benar-benar pergi. Hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menguatkannya tadi malam. Ada suara sedikit ribut di luar kamar. Ia akan berterima kasih jika hyungnya itu membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Ia tak terkejut jika Chanyeol mahir memasak karena keluarganya memiliki usaha restoran.

Sapaannya masih menggantung karena ia benar-benar terkejut. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya membeku ingin mati. Pria itu terkapar penuh darah di wajah. Ia tergeletak di lantai ruang kerjanya yang hancur berantakan.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?!" ujarnya memekik.

Ia mendekati Chanyeol yang muntah mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya penuh lebam dan luka.

"Dia….Kai ya. Kau harus perg…ahkkgh…"

Chanyeol bersusah payah untuk bicara.

"Hyung ! Kai berteriak histeris melihat Chanyeol menutup mata.

"Kau juga akan segera menyusulnya ke neraka sayang"

Kai berbalik dan menatap ngeri. Kris sudah berada tepat di belakangnya dengan sebuah pistol membidik kepalanya. Kris bernapsu membunuhnya juga.

_TBC_

_TBC_


End file.
